Those Emerald Green Eyes
by hail.to.the.busdriver
Summary: For months Bella Swan is haunted by the emerald green eyes from her dreams. When they appear in the real life form of Edward Cullen, will she finally stop running from the nightmare long enough to discover they could be all she's ever dreamed of? amber :D
1. Those Emerald Green Eyes

**Bella POV**

_I followed the endless path through the trees._

_I felt him watching me, following me but I didn't turn around._

_I started to run. _

_Branches tore at my legs as I ran faster and faster._

_My leg got caught on a log and I fell face down in the dirt._

_I felt hands grab my shoulders and yank me up._

_I twisted out of his grip and his hood fell back._

_Those eyes._

_Those Emerald green eyes…_

I sat up suddenly drenched in cold sweat. I had been having the same dream for months now. Those emerald eyes haunted me. I didn't know what they meant. My whole life my dreams had told me what was going to happen. It was like a psychic of sorts. But I didn't know what this one meant. I was fixated. I couldn't stop drawing those eyes. I drew them everywhere. My books, the desks at school, my hand, and scraps of paper. Practically anywhere you could think of.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but everyone just calls me Bella. I am 17, of medium height and have brown hair and brown eyes. My mum left my dad, Charlie, and I when I was 10 and we live in the small town of Forks. My Dad's chief of police and I go to the local Highschool.

I threw my quilt off and went to my desk. I turned on my computer and checked my emails.

**You have one (1) Message**

_Hey Bells,_

_Guess what? I'm there's a new family moving to forks!_

_Apparently they have three Sons and two daughters! _

_They start at school Monday!!_

_I can't wait to tell Angela! Well got to go see you at school_

_Jessica Stanley (your bestest friend)_

I reread the message twice. _Hmm… so Jess has some fresh prey! And bestest friends? Who does she's kidding? _Jessica Stanley was one of the girls from school. We didn't talk much but she was good friends with Angela my best friend so I put up with her. Jess was also notoriously known for being a gossip. I looked at the clock _Crap it's already 8:00!?_

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. I grabbed an apple for breakfast on the way out. My truck was in the drive. I got in and turned the key. The engine made the noise of an angry bear and smoke started coming out of bonnet. I jumped out and looked at the tires. They were frozen to the driveway. _You have got to be kidding me!!!!_

I grabbed my bag out of the truck and started running in the direction of school. About halfway there the footpath was frozen over. _I can make it!_ I thought to myself. I tried to jump it but I landed short and slipped over landing on my cheek.

I sat up slowly and brush my cheek with my fingertips. I winced at the pain my fingertips came away red and I realised that my cheek was bleeding. I grabbed the pack of tissues I had in my bag and wiped my hands and my face. Slowly I stood up and made my way to school.

I walked to the nurse's office as soon as I arrived.

"Good morning Bella! What did you do today?" Teresa the nurse knew me so well by now. I took a trip to the nurse's office about once a day.

"I slipped on some ice on my way to school." I blushed which made my face sting even more. Teresa sighed and reached for the first aid kit

"Again? I've told you to be more careful when there's ice around!" she started patching up my face

"The new students walked past my office this morning! They're quite an attractive bunch!"

"Oh?" I wasn't that interested in the new students if they were important I would have dreamt about them coming. I decided that now was the time to hint to Teresa the good news I had dreamt about the previous week.

"Teresa, are you going away next week?"I tried to act casual

"Yes I am a matter of fact for the weekend. How did you find out?" she looked up at me from the note she was writing to my teacher explaining my lateness to class a suspicious look on her face. Ignoring her question I went on

"Well when Richard comes up to you, introduces himself and asks you out for a drink don't turn him down!" I smiled and took the note she was holding out to me and walked off

"Who's Richard?" I could hear her calling down the corridor but I ignored her and ran to class.

I walked in and everyone looked at me. I walked up to the teachers desk and handed him the late note

"Isabella Swan… late again I see"

"Yes sir" he sighed and turned back to the board

I made my way to my seat and dumped my bag on the floor beside me. I grabbed my note book and my pencil case and started doodling green eyes in the margin. _I wonder what they mean. Will I meet someone with green eyes? Or do they mean something different? Ugh I have no idea! This is so frustrating! I just want the dreams to stop! I want to know-_ my thoughts were interrupted by someone saying my name

"Isabella! Would you kindly pay attention? I'm sure what you're writing is quite important but can it wait until after my class?" the whole class was looking at me. I felt my face go bright red and I nodded and closed my book.

_**BRIIIIIIING!!**_

Immediately the whole class stood up and I woke from my daze. I slowly put my books back into my bag and made my way to my locker, I hadn't had time to go before I went to class.

"Excuse me? Isabella is it?" a beautiful voice floated through the air. I turned around to see a gorgeous boy. Then I noticed his eyes.

Those emerald green eyes…


	2. Oh, thats Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters however I will buy a really ****fast**** car and drag race stephenie meyer for the rights so there!=P**

"_Excuse me? Isabella is it?" a beautiful voice floated through the air. I turned around to see a gorgeous boy. Then I noticed his eyes._

_Those emerald green eyes…_

**BPOV**

I turned and ran. My mind just went blank and I bolted. _Those eyes… those green eyes are his… whoever he is…_ I decided to find Jess, she would know all about the new kids by now.

I walked down the corridor in a daze scanning the faces for Jessica's but I couldn't find her anywhere so I went to find Angela.

"Have you seen the new kids? They're gorgeous! That tall one with the bronze hair, who's he?"

"Oh that's Edward Cullen" I had walked into the girl's bathroom where two ninth graders were gossiping.

"Did you see his eyes? That smile? That voice?" the girl pretended to faint and the other sighed heavily. I decided to approach them

"So what do you know about the Cullen's?" I tried to look threatening

"Umm…w-w-well…Umm…" they started stuttering and ran out of the bathroom

"Humph!" I went to exit after them when one of the cubicles opened and out came a gorgeous blonde girl. Her hair fell just above her hips in soft waves and her skin was so flawless that she looked like one of those models for foundation advertisments.

"Was that you I heard asking about the Cullen's?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn't speak so I lamely nodded.

"Hmm… I'm Rosalie Hale"

"Bella Swan" I tried to keep my voice steady as I introduced myself to this goddess.

"Well Bella Swan. It just so happens that I am an expert on the Cullen's!" I didn't like the look in her eyes… was she a stalker? As Rosalie washed her hands she looked me over. I saw her eyes linger on my scraped cheek and I was suddenly fascinated with my shoes.

"Come with me." Rosalie gestured towards the door and I followed her out of the bathroom.

Together we walked down the corridor towards the yard.

"Soo… what do you want to know?" she looked at me and I shrugged

"Edward Cullen… what's he like?" her eyebrow slowly went up again and she smirked.

"Well let's see… Edward and his brothers and sisters are all adopted however the handsome muscly boy and the small pixie girl are Edward's real brother and sister and the other two are fraternal twins. Hmm… Edward plays the piano, he listens to Debussy and he doesn't have a girlfriend. Satisfied?" she crossed her arms again. She seemed to do this a lot.

"Well… I was wondering…don't worry…it was nice meeting you Rosalie. Bye" I quickly grabbed my bag and walked away. I have to stop doing this! I decided to go to the one place where I could concentrate. The library.

I walked into the library and headed to my corner. However somebody was already sitting there. Edward Cullen. I turned and went to leave when I felt a hand on my arm. I spun around dropping my books in the process. Papers flew everywhere and I quickly crouched to gather them up again. My head bashed into somebody else's and I looked up. Straight into those piercing eyes. I sprung to my feet and ran out of the library leaving half of my papers behind. My hands were shaking and I slowed to a walk as I reached the parking lot. Charlie would kill me for Bludging School but I needed to go home and think.

**EPOV**

I heard someone walking towards me and I looked up to see Isabella swan turning to walk away. I leapt up and put my hand on her arm, causing her to spin around and drop all of her books. Papers went flying. I crouched and started gathering up papers and books. My head collided with someone else's and looked up. Straight into the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. My heart skipped a beat as she leapt up and ran away…again. I watched her go and then realised that she had left half her papers behind. I bent to gather them up and looked at a few. Isabella was quite the artist. She had pages filled with eyes all of them green. Quite similar to mine actually. I went back to my bag and put all of her papers in my bag and then gathered up my things and left the library in search of Jessica Stanley one of the people who so graciously welcomed me to this new school. I didn't like her very much but she would probably know where Isabella lived.

**BPOV**

I walked home carefully not wanting to slip again.

_I wonder why I have been dreaming about his eyes… he seems so gentle but in my dreams I'm terrified… I should probably watch myself around him…_

I heard a car behind me and turned to see a shiny silver Volvo driving down the road. It slowed as it came closer to me. I reached into my bag and checked that the pepper spray that Charlie had given me was still there. The car stopped and the passenger side window went down.

"Would you like a lift Isabella?" that melodious voice. Damn him. Is he following me or what?

"No thank you Edward" I started to walk again and he drove slowly beside me. I stepped on another patch of ice and my feet slid out from underneath me… again.

**EPOV**

"No thank you Edward" my heart soared. She knew who I was! She started walking away so I drove my car close to the sidewalk, driving slowly to match her pace. I looked at the road ahead and then back at Isabella. But she was gone. I stopped the car and walked around. She was lying on the sidewalk and her wrist was on a funny angle. I whipped out my phone and pressed speed dial.

"Dad? Someone's hurt. I think she's broken her wrist."

**AN: woo! Chapter two! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy! And its my birthday next week!! Yayness!**

**Read&Review!!**

**~*~*~AMBER~*~*~**


	3. None Other Than Isabella Swan

**Previously I said that the twins were adopted but I have now changed that. It now says that they are fostered. Sorry I screwed up! Thanks!**

**~*~*~AMBER~*~*~**

**BPOV**

I woke in a strange place however it felt strangely familiar. Crap… A Hospital. I sighed and opened my eyes slowly so that I wouldn't get blinded by the fluorescents. I went to brush my hair off of my face and saw that one of my wrists was in a cast. Oh crap. Charlie would flip. I looked around the room; on the bedside table was a huge bunch of red roses in a crystal vase I smiled._ I wonder who they're from… _I look on the other side of the bed and saw none other than Rosalie Hale, the beautiful Cullen stalker.

"Hey gorgeous! I see you're awake. Eddie will be glad!" she closed her magazine and leant forward a smile lighting her face.

"Pfft! Who you calling gorgeous! Anyway how did I get here? And why are you here?" I was seriously confused. The last thing I remember was Edward and his silver Volvo.

"Well I'm here becau-"Rosalie was interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Isabella! Thank god you're awake!! Ahh I see you've met my sister!" Edward came in and sat down in the chair next to Rosalie.

"Wait Rosalie is your sister?" I looked between the both of them "but your last name is Hale! And you acted like you didn't know him and…" realisation sunk in. she had told me they were adopted. And I had asked her about Edward… did I hear someone say awkward?

"Bella and I met earlier today in the girls bathroom after she terrified a couple of ninth graders!" Rosalie's musical laugh filled the room.

"Well Isabella keeps running away from me…" he looked at me and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Bella" his face changed into a look of confusion

"My name is Bella. Please stop calling me Isabella…" I looked down at my hands. Rosalie laughed and I looked up again. Edward was blushing!

"Umm… I'll go get Carlisle." Rosalie gracefully rose from her chair, went out into the hall and disappeared around the corner. I looked at Edward. He held his face in his hands.

"Carlisle?" He looked up at me when I spoke and I caught his eyes. We stayed there simply staring at eachother for a long while. His eyes hypnotised me and I found that I couldn't look away.

"Hello Ms Swan, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen, Edward and Rosalie's father. I have contacted your father and he said he would be here shortly." Dr Cullen smiled at me and I instantly felt better. Then I realised what he said…

"You called Charlie? And he's coming?" I groaned and fell back against the pillows.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S MY BELLA?" I heard my father before I saw him. He burst into my room and pushed aside Edward who had risen to meet him. I pulled my blanket over my head.

"Is she okay? Are the lights too bright? You! Turn the lights off!!" he was going over the top.

"The lights aren't too bright dad I'm hiding!" I wriggled further underneath the covers.

"From what? Or who?" I could picture him turning around and glaring at Edward.

"Well this really scary man barged into my room and started yelling at everyone!" I peeped out and saw anger on his face.

"When? Where did he go?" he started to walk to the door so I called out his name. He turned and looked at me his face showed realisation and he took a step towards me.

"Bells I'm sorry… I just… you scared me… you're all I have left!" he reached for my hand and I squeezed it.

"Thanks dad… I'm sorry too." I turned to Dr Cullen "when can I go home?" he smiled

"As soon as you feel up to it! Charlie ill need you to sign some papers if you'll follow me." Charlie nodded and walked out with Dr Cullen. That left me alone with Edward.

**EPOV**

Dad walked out with Bella's father. That left me alone with her. I took the opportunity to ask her a question

"Why do you always run away from me? We only just met and you've run- or walked- away from me three times! I didn't do anything to upset you did I?" I was confused and hurt.

"I don't… its hard to explain… I'm scared… I-" I interrupted her

"Scared of me?" she nodded and then shook her head

"Of what then?" she opened her mouth and then closed it again. I waited for her to answer, watching her fiddle with the edge of the blanket

"I'm scared of… my dreams" I opened my mouth to ask her why when her father walked in

"All ready to go Bella?" she nodded and pulled back the blankets revealing her beautiful pale legs I was awestruck. Bella went into the bathroom to change and Charlie sat in the empty chair next to me.

"Close your mouth son. Before I do!" I instantly closed my mouth and blushed though not as brilliantly as Bella could. He smirked and we sat and waited in silence. I thought about what I was getting myself into. I was falling for none other than the beautiful Isabella Swan…

**AN: sorry it's not very long but I didn't have enough time! I will update soon! Thanks!**

**Read and review!!**

**~*~*~AMBER~*~*~**


	4. Where The Cheezels Did That Come From?

**AN: okay I'm updating earlier than I originally anticipated because my best friend said she wants to know what happens and I refuse to tell her the plot!! He he I'm evil!! So here is chapter four!**

**~*~*~AMBER~*~*~**

_I was falling for none other than the beautiful Isabella Swan…_

**BPOV**

I went into the bathroom to change out of my hospital gown. I locked the door and then pushed my ear against it through the wood I heard Charlie's muffled voice

"Close your mouth son. Before I do!" I leant my back against the door and smiled. _Why was I smiling? _ I could just picture Edward's blush although I doubt it was as brilliant as mine. I got changed and then ran my fingers through my long hair. _Ugh! I hate my hair! Why can't it be beautiful like Rosalie's? Wait since when do I care? Oh great now I'm talking to myself! _I shook my head clear of thoughts and exited the bathroom. Charlie and Edward were sitting in the bedside chairs. Edward had his head in his hands. _I wonder what he's thinking about…_

"Ready to go?" I snapped out of my thoughts

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" Charlie looked at Edward then back at me

"I asked if you were ready to go…" he smiled in an all knowing kind of way. I didn't like that at all.

"Umm… yeah… I suppose…" Charlie walked out of the room and I followed. I paused at the doorway and turned to look back at Edward. He was watching me, a frown creasing his perfect face. _Where the cheezels did that come from? _ I turned and walked to where my father was waiting. He just stood there looking at me.

"Come on Dad! Let's go!" I marched out waving goodbye to Rosalie as I passed her. She was talking to a tall muscly boy with brown curly hair peeking out from under a sideways cap. She nodded and waved to me. I continued to make my way to Charlie's police cruiser, Charlie was close behind me.

**EPOV**

Charlie and Bella walked out of the room and I looked up and watched her go. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear using her non-casted hand. When she reached to door she turned and looked at me. Her face showed her confusion. She turned and walked down the hall. I stared at the spot where she had turned and listened to her steps disappear down the hall. I got up and stretched my back. I looked at her bed remembering the paleness of her legs as she climbed out. Something caught the light and I stepped closer to see what it was. On the sheets was a silver bracelet. I turned it over and read the inscription on the back

"_I'll always love you Bella" (_**you don't know how tempted I was to leave it there!)**

I closed my hand around the bracelet. I was surprised by the anger I felt. Or was it jealousy? I put the bracelet in my pocket and headed out to meet Rosalie. _I should have known that she had a boyfriend! Ugh anyway she's scared of me! I am so incredibly stupid!! _

"Edward there you are! You just missed Emmett, he said he'd meet us back home" Rosalie flashed a smile at me.

"Let's go then" I walked past her and made my way to the parking lot. On my way home I considered dropping off Bella's books and papers but I decided that I would hold onto them a little longer.

**BPOV**

We were already half way home when I noticed that my bracelet was missing. Tears started sliding down my cheek. This wasn't missed by Charlie

"Bells what's wrong?" I cleared my throat

"My bracelet… It's gone… I must have dropped it… when I fell over" a new round of tears. Charlie looked at me with his eyes full of sympathy

"Well… maybe… it was time you let it go anyway" I couldn't believe what Charlie was saying! That bracelet was really precious to me! He knew that!

I ignored Charlie the rest of the ride home and the second he turned off the engine I leapt out and ran inside. I collapsed on my bed. Before I knew it I was asleep.

_I followed the endless path through the trees._

_I felt him watching me, following me but I didn't turn around._

_I started to run._

_Branches tore at my legs as I ran faster and faster._

_My leg got caught on a log and I fell face down in the dirt._

_I felt hands grab my shoulders and yank me up._

_I twisted out of his grip and his hood fell back._

_Those eyes._

_Those Emerald green eyes…_

_He pulled me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist… _

_I had never felt happier…_

_In this Forrest I could forget the outside world…_

"_Bella you didn't need to fall in order to win the race!" he smiled at me and I grinned back_

"_Did too! Also now I can do this!" I stood on my toes and planted a kiss on his lips_

_He pulled me closer and I melted into his chest…_

I woke with a start. _Well now I'm even more confused than ever… _I lay back against my pillows and looked up at the ceiling remembering Edwards face as I left the hospital. His frown troubled me and I wasn't sure why…

My phone started ringing. It was all the way over on my desk so I decided to ignore it…

_I'm too cool for my dress__  
__These shades don't leave my hair__  
__Everything you say is so irrelevant__  
__You follow and I lead__  
__You want to be like me__  
__But your just a wannabe__  
__love it or hate it_

What the hell!? I went over and looked at the caller id.

Jessica Stanley.

_Oh great! She used camp rock as my ring tone! _ I flipped open my phone and called her back

"Hello?" I sighed

"Hey Jessica. its Bella. I just missed your call?"

"Yes!! I was wondering where you went! I wanted to tell you about the Cullens! Have you seen-" I interrupted her

"Sorry to disappoint you Jess but I've already met two of them and we are kinda friends now… I think…" I smiled smugly and crossed my room to sit back on my bed

"Really? When?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice

"Well I met Rosalie, the gorgeous blonde one, in the girls bathroom and I met Edward when I… well he took me to the hospital and-"

"What!? He took you to the hospital!! What happened?"

"And I also met his dad… he put my arm in a cast-" I flinched at the image of Jess' eyes lighting up at the new piece of gossip- Bella Swan broke her arm and was saved by the new hottie Edward Cullen!

"Jess, I'm gonna go now"

"But we have-" I hung up on her. I didn't want her to jeopardise anything I had with Rosalie… or Edward…

I fell back onto my bed. I thought of Edward and his smile. His gorgeous green eyes and his messy bronze hair. I sighed and rolled onto my side.

I went downstairs at about seven o'clock to make dinner for Charlie. As I was cooking the pasta (which is actually very hard to do with only one hand!!)I started humming. Dad walked in

"Why are you in a good mood?" I turned, raising one eyebrow Rosalie style

"What? I'm not allowed to be happy?" I smiled sweetly at him

"Does this have anything to do with Dr Cullen's son?" I blushed and Charlie shook his head

"Figures! So do you like him?" he squinted at me as if trying to read my thoughts

"Dad, we gonna talk about boys?" I raised my eyebrow again

"Hmm… guess not." I put his meal in front of him and we ate in silence. As I ate I thought about what Charlie had asked. There was one thing for certain…

I was falling for Edward Cullen…fast!

**AN: okay I know that was cliché but I was thinking that it fitted!!**

**There happy now vampiric love56!!!**

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**Read&Review**

**~*~*~AMBER~*~*~**


	5. Can't Keep A Secret For Damn Foccacias!

**Okay I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages… I have been really busy with school and my computer caught this virus thingy and yea… I am sooooooooo sorry!! And thanks for all the reviews they always make me smile when I get home after a crappy day!**

**~*~*~AMBER~*~*~**

**EPOV**

When I got home I ran straight to my room. I fanned Bella's books on my floor and started looking through them. All the margins and scrapped pieces of paper were covered in drawings of Green eyes. There was also an unlabelled cd. I crossed to my stereo system and put it in.

Debussy floated out of the speakers. I smiled to myself and collapsed on my bed. _So she listens to Debussy… _ Clair de lune started playing and my mind filled with pictures of Bella. The look in her eyes when I first spoke to her. The way she kept running away from me. I shook my head and got up to put the cd away. I slipped all her things back into her bag and then walked downstairs to the living room where my piano was kept.

I sat down and started playing Claire de lune.

" Jeez Ed you really like this girl don't you?" I stopped playing and slowly turned around in the seat. Rosalie was standing in the doorway her arms folded across her chest.

" Its really none of your business Rosalie. Please go annoy someone else." I turned back to my piano

"I guess you don't want to hear what Bella and I talked about earlier today then!" I turned to see her wicked grin

"Guess I'll just have to go tell Alice!!" she spun around and ran down the hall calling Alice's name. I leapt off of the chair and ran after her.

"Please don't tell her!! She's evil!"

BPOV I was walking across the school car park…

_It was the middle of the day but there was nobody in sight…_

_I heard my name and turned around…_

_There was Edward, standing next to my rusty old Chevy…_

_He held out his hand and a ray of sunlight peaked through the thick clouds…_

_His hand sparkled…_

_I walked slowly walked towards him… _

_He closed his hand, turned it upside down…_

_A glittering object fell to the wet ground… _

_I crouched and picked it up…_

_It was my bracelet._

_I looked up at him…_

"_I'll always love you Bella."_

_I turned the bracelet and looked at the inscription on the back…_

"_I love you-" I looked up but I was alone once more… _

_I stood up straight and climbed into my truck…_

I woke with a start. I went to brush my hair out of my face but ended up smashing my cast on my forehead. _Way to go genius…_

I got ready for school, said goodbye to Charlie and drove to school.

The parking lot was full when I got there so I had to park down the street. I gabbed my bag and slammed the door shut. As I walked I remembered that m English homework was due that day. I was kicking myself. I looked rested my bag on someone's fence and looked for my English book. Then I remembered yesterday in the library. I had dropped it when I had bumped into Edward. He must have them unless he left them there, but he didn't seem like that kind of person. I walked a little faster and made it to the school in less then a minute.

"AHHHHH!!!!" I heard someone scream and I felt someone run into me and pull me into a hug. I gasped for air and tried to push the human missile off.

"Alice get off her! She can't breath!" I felt the tight embrace loosen and I sunk to the ground. I felt hand hold my shoulders and slowly pull me up. I felt an electric shock and I twisted out of their grip glancing at their face. My breath caught. Edward Cullen.

"Are you okay?" his eyebrows drawn together

"Stop hogging all the attention Eddie!!" I looked at the girl who had spoken. She was small and had short spiky brown hair. Her eyes were a similar green to Edward's but hers were flecked with brown. She smiled and her eyes flashed evilly and I had the sudden image of an evil pixie.

"Bella this is my younger sister Alice" I looked at Edward but he was looking the other way so I looked back at Alice

"Umm… nice to meet you…I think…" I winced and rubbed my arm where she had crushed me. She was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

EPOV

I looked at Bella but she was looking at Alice. I felt a sharp elbow in my side

"Bella this is my younger sister Alice"

"Umm… nice to meet you…I think…" She winced and rubbed her arm and I suddenly had the urge to brush the lock of her behind her ear that was hanging across her cheek.

Alice stepped closer to Bella, linked their arms and dragged her off. I just stood there. Bella's head turn and I saw the shock in her eyes at being dragged away by a complete stranger. I waved and then put my hands in my pocket. I felt something warm and pulled it out.

It was Bella's bracelet.

I walked in the direction that Alice had taken Bella in. _I'll give it to her when I see her next…_ but once again the questions rose in my mind. Who gave it to her? Was it from a boyfriend? Were they still together? I pushed the bracelet to the bottom of my pocket.

BPOV

Alice linked her arm through mine and dragged me away from Edward. I turned back and he waved at me. I turned back around worried that id walk into someone and kept walking. It looked like we were headed for the English block and I glanced back. Edward was looking at something in his hand. He shook his head and pushed whatever he was looking at to the bottom of his pocket. I lost sight of him as Alice dragged me around a corner.

I was thinking about Edward's expression as he looked at the object in his hand. He looked so upset and confused. I was wondering if I should ask him about it when I noticed Alice giving me a funny look.

"Bella are you even listening?" I blushed and she smiled

" Oh… I see… you were thinking about Edward! Ha! Rosalie was right! You do like him!" I felt my face go a deep red

"Wait, what did she tell you?" Alice grinned at me evilly again

"What did who tell me?"

"Rosalie!"

"Speak of the devil" I spun around to see Rosalie standing there her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

"What did you tell Alice?" I suddenly felt very small next to Rosalie.

"Well apart from the strange fascination you have with our brother… umm… nothing" she smiled sweetly

"I do not have a fascination with Edward!" I blushed furiously._ Stupid face! Can't keep a damn secret for foccacias!!_

"Ohh his is too easy! Bella, do you like Edward?" I felt my face tell them the answer

"I barely know him! I met him yesterday!" Alice giggled

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sigh?" they glanced at each other

"Don't you mean at first sight?" I looked at them, confused

"Nope" Rosalie grabbed my arm with the cast, Alice grabbed the other and together they dragged me off.

Rosalie and Alice talked about shoes and clothes as we walked. I just nodded when ever they looked at me questioningly and that kept them happy. The bell rang and I headed to homeroom. I met Edward on the way

"Can I talk to you after school?" he glanced at me and then looked away

"Umm… sure" I wasn't sure what he wanted. He nodded and we sat down in our chairs. And waited for the teacher.

The day went quite quickly. I hid in the library at both breaks because I had had an Alice and Rosalie overdose that morning. All day I kept my eyes peeled for Edward but he seemed to be avoiding me.

After school I walked to the car park. I searched for my Chevy before remembering that I had parked it down the road. As I was walking I started humming Clair de lune. I looked up when I entered the street where I had parked the truck. Edward was leaning against the passenger door reading a book.

"What are you reading?" he looked up and blushed

"Umm… Wuthering heights" he looked at me, his head leaned slightly to the left. I smiled.

"That's my favourite…" he smiled back

"Oh… here you dropped your books when you ran away from me yesterday. I picked them up for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a bunch of books and papers. He handed to me and I opened the truck door and threw them on the passenger seat. I was blushing furiously

"Thank you Edward."

" I also found something else…" he reached into his pocket and pulled something out " it was in your room at the hospital.

In his hand was my bracelet.

I held out my hand and he dropped it onto my palm. I closed my fist around it and kissed my hand.

"Thank you Edward you don't know how much this means to me!" I looked at him and saw that his face was blank.

"If you don't mind me asking, who gave you that bracelet Bella?" I thought about this for a second before answering.

"It was given to me by Jacob... Jacob black."


	6. My Dearest Bella

_My dearest Bella,_

_I love you so much it isn't fair. _

_As soon as I get back to forks I'll sweep you up and we'll run away together!_

_I will be able to come home in about a week. _

_I'll always love you Bella_

_ Your Jacob_

I smiled and clutched the letter to my chest. My Jacob. I missed him so much. I put the letter in my desk drawer and went back downstairs.

_I love you too…_


	7. They Scare The Bahamas Out Of Me!

**Jeez I'm on a roll tonight!!! I just can't stop writing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters… one day, one day…mwhahaha!!!!**

**EPOV**

She held out her hand and I dropped the bracelet onto her open palm. She enclosed it in her fist and kissed her hand.

"Thank you Edward. You don't know how much this means to me!" she looked at me but my face was empty. I felt all weird… jealous of some unknown person who held Bella's love when I was unable to.

"If you don't mind me asking, who gave you that bracelet Bella?" I tried to make my voice even. She thought for a few second tat felt like years.

"It was given to me by Jacob. Jacob Black."

Jacob Black… I already hated him. He held Bella's heart, out of my reach.

"Bella… I need to talk to you" I looked over to who had spoken. A girl was standing there. I remembered her name was Angela.

"Yea… bye Edward." She turned and I quickly walked away.

_You are one lucky guy Jacob Black… you have my Bella…_

BPOV

"Yea… bye Edward." I turned towards where Angela was standing.

I was lost in my thoughts of Jacob. I laughed at the memory of the time he let me cut his hair. It had ended up lopsided and all over the place. He hadn't cared he had said it looked great and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and touched my cheek. The band-aid over my cut from my fall on the ice yesterday was covering the spot where he had kissed me. My heart skipped a couple of beats and I was brought back to reality. Angela was scrutinising me.

"Are you all right? I heard what happened… why didn't you call me? I was worried about you! You've changed Bella… ever since the crash… you have to get over it… I'm not going to follow you around pretending. I'm moving. To Phoenix. I'll miss you Bella but I have this feeling you won't miss me…" she was speaking too quickly. She turned and I grabbed her elbow

"What!? You're moving? Why didn't you tell me? I-" she interrupted me

"I told you at Christmas that mum wanted to move and I told you last month that we had gone to look at a place." She sighed, "You don't listen to me. You just tell me what I want to hear without actually listening to the words I'm saying.

She walked away and I just stood there frozen to the spot, my breath forming a cloud of fog in front of my eyes. I sat down next to my Chevy on the footpath.

"Bells are you alright?" I looked up to see Rosalie standing over me. I realised that I was still sitting on the ground.

"Umm… I think so… yes I'm fine" rose raised her eyebrow towards me so I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way.

"You're coming with me!" she helped me up and then dragged me back to the school car park and then to her car. She opened the passenger side and told me to get in, I obliged and then she drove out of the car park. It occurred to me that I had driven to school and that my car was still on the street.

"Rose I have my own car…" she didn't even glance at me

"You're staying at our house tonight. You can meet the rest of our family! It will be heaps of fun! And don't worry; Jasper will drive your car home. He'll take good care of it, don't worry." I was speechless. She had planned out everything except one little detail

"What will I wear? I haven't any clothes with me!" she smiled evilly at me

"Don't worry Alice and I will take care of that!" I was suddenly very scared I looked at the lock on my door and it went down. I looked at Rosalie and she was smiling manically at me

"We're watching scary movies tonight!" I gulped

"I don't like scary movies… they scare the Bahamas out of me! Please can we not?"

"That's okay Edward doesn't like them either… we just do it to torture him! You still have to watch them though." I sighed and sat back in my seat, I could see there was no arguing with Rosalie.

**EPOV**

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Loves going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hu-_

I flipped open my phone and looked at the caller ID

Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes and answered

"Stop messing with my phone Rose it's annoying!!"

"Umm… hi Edward… its Bella… Rose wanted me to tell you I'm staying over tonight and could you please tell Carlisle and Esme I'm coming over. Is Esme your mother? Rose is planning something evil with Alice and won't talk to me."

I chuckled.

"Okay and yes, Esme is my mother. She'll be delighted you're coming over" I smiled at the thought of Bella staying over.

"Oh and another thing… Edward Rose said we were watching scary movies…"

I groaned. I hated scary movies!

"Thanks for warning me. I'll see you later." I paused for her to say something

"Goodbye Edward." I waited for her to hang up. I heard a rustling and then I heard Rosalie's voice.

"You are so red!! You really like him don't you?" there was silence

"I do… a lot…but it's complicated…I mean there's Jacob…" I hung up the phone.

_Of course… there's always Jacob Black!_


	8. Stop Worrying You'll Get Wrinkles!

**Mwhahaha! Raise Your Hand I you think I'm evil! Aww… I still love all of you anyway!!**

_Of course… there's always Jacob Black!_

**BPOV**

"Stop messing with my phone Rose. It's annoying!!" I blushed

"Umm… hi Edward… its Bella… Rose wanted me to tell you I'm staying over tonight and could you please tell Carlisle and Esme I'm coming over. Is Esme your mother? Rose is planning something evil with Alice and won't talk to me." I blurted out words so fast I was surprised he could understand me at all.

I heard him chuckled.

"Okay and yes, Esme is my mother. She'll be delighted you're coming over" I could hear a smile in his voice. I decided to warn him about Rose's evil plan

"Oh and another thing… Edward, Rose said we were watching scary movies…"

I heard him groan

"Thanks for warning me. I'll see you later." He paused and waited for me to say something

"Goodbye Edward." I closed the phone and put it in my lap.

"You are so red!! You really like him don't you?" I looked over at Rosalie.

She is pure evil.

"I do… a lot…but its complicated…I mean there's Jacob…" I looked out of the window and saw the trees passing in a blur.

"Who's Jacob?" I looked at Rosalie. She had that evil glint in her eyes that Jessica sometimes got when she was just about to learn new gossip.

"He's my boyfr-" Rosalie's Phone interrupted me

_It was late; I didn't have a special date._

_I was sitting on a park bench by the lake._

_I heard a cry and very much to my surprise_

_Someone kissed me made me open up my eyes._

_I turned around to solve this mystery_

_And who d'ya think was sittin' next to me?_

_My sweet Rosalie_

I raised my eyebrow

"Nice ring tone!"

"Thanks" she laughed and answered the hands free

"Hello? Oh, hi Alice…so you got all three? Good… well I think we'll go neutral… yes and blues and greys… okay… bye." She hung up and smiled at me sweetly and I instantly had the feeling she was going to drive off of a cliff or something.

"By the way Rose… why do you have two phones?" I had just realised this

" This one is my car phone see how it's all hooked up, and that one is my everyday phone." She pointed to the phone in my lap. I picked and realised that it was still connected to Edward. I put the phone to my ear and heard the dial tone. I instantly wondered how much he'd heard… _does he know I like him?_

Rosalie pulled off of the main road onto an unpaved road the forest encroaching on both sides so that only the next few metres of the road were visible. I assumed this lead to her house… unless she was taking me into the middle of the forest where she would meet up with Alice and together they would kill me and dump my body… _I have a really morbid mind…_

After a few miles the trees started thinning and we suddenly found ourselves in a small meadow. The house was placed in the centre. It was timeless. The house stood so gracefully in the small meadow it was as if it had always been there though it could only have been about a hundred years old. It was rectangular and well proportioned. A deep porch wrapped its way around the entire first story. The house was painted a soft, faded white and stood three stories tall.

I could hear a river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"Its beautiful!" Rosalie smiled and stopped the car in front of the porch steps. I got out of the car slowly, unable to take my eyes off of the breathtaking house. Rosalie slammed her door shut and dread pulled me back to reality.

"Rosalie, what if your family doesn't like me?" Rosalie laughed

"Don't worry! Emmett will love you, and my brother Jasper doesn't have a choice!" she smiled reassuringly at me "my parents will love you! Especially my mother if you go out with Edward!" she winked at me and I turned bright red

"Stop worrying… you'll get wrinkles!" she chuckled as I automatically touched my forehead. She walked up the porch steps laughing and I followed, resembling a tomato more than Isabella Swan.

She led me into the house and up a large set of curving staircase. Upstairs on the second story were the bedrooms. The first door we passed was closed. The second however was open. Posters of cars and bands covered the walls. Clothes were strewn across the floor, stacks of DVDs were everywhere and a widescreen TV took up most the wall opposite the bed. An Xbox was set up underneath.

"Whose room is this?" Rosalie rolled her eyes

"That would be Emmett's." I laughed and we walked on. The next room we passed was open as well. This room was tidier than Emmett. On one wall was a large bookshelf. A queen-sized bed mainly occupied the other wall. A TV was mounted on the wall opposite the large bed and I small thing of draws with a wii on top and an assortment of CDs and DVDs sat underneath it. The whole feel of the room was quite calm.

"This room is my brother Jasper's. He likes thing to be simple". She shrugged and walked on. The next door we came to had a sign on it

_**Alice**_

Rosalie pushed the door open. Inside was spotless. A queen's sized four-poster bed was on the wall to my left. Artificial white roses were wound around the wooden posts as I went further into the room I noticed that the wall with the door in it was covered in ceiling to floor length mirrors. A beautiful dressing table stood in one corner, the same wood as the bed. The walls, ceiling and carpet were the same pristine white.

"It's gorgeous!" I was at a loss for words

"Wait till you see the closet!" she walked over and opened one of the two doors on the wall opposite the bed.

Inside were racks and racks of clothes. There were at least 20 pairs of shoes and at least 10 more pairs of handbags.

"How do you afford all of this?"

"Our father is a doctor remember and our mother is an interior designer. Do you like it?" I nodded. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. I suddenly felt very shabby in the clothes I had carefully selected. Rose exited the walk in and opened the second door. Inside was an ensuite.

Everything was pink.

The toilet, the bath, the shower, the sinks, the walls, the floor. Even the towels.

It was like being inside a giant marshmallow.

Rosalie opened the door on the other side of the bathroom. The room we entered was a lot like Alice's. The walls were a pale ice blue very similar to Rosalie's eyes. A huge gilded mirror hung above the dressing table opposite the bathroom door. The bed was a four-poster bed also and had white fairy lights wrapped around the posts. The carpet was thick and a slightly darker pale blue. On the wall opposite the bed was a large TV placed on a set of white shelves. The shelves were filled with DVDs, CDs, and books. There was also a stereo, DVD player and a wii. I looked back towards the bathroom door and saw another door. I assumed it was a walk in like Alice's. Rosalie was watching me

"Do you like it?"

"Don't tell Alice but I like yours the best" she smiled

"Naturally" she laughed

"You want to watch a movie?" after some debate we decided on Transformers.

With about ten minutes left of the movie, we heard Alice arrive home.

"ROSALIEEEEEE!!" she called as she slammed the front door, and no exaggeration in about three second she was at the bedroom door.

She runs at inhuman speed that girl does!

She dived onto the bed where Rosalie and I were lying on our stomachs watching the movie. She pushed in between us.

"I got everything!" she grinned at Rosalie" Yes! I love Transformers"

When the movie was finished Rosalie turned off the TV.

Lying there on roses bed I realised I had only known the Cullens for two day. It felt like a lifetime.

"DUDE, XBOX IS WAY BETTER!!" a booming voice followed by the front door slamming filled the house.

"I think if you asked anyone they would say that wii kicks Xbox' arse!" Rosalie and Alice's eyes lit up.

"We'll ask the girls…GIRLS ARE YOU HOME?" the booming voice said again

"IN MY ROOM!" Rose called back. We heard feet thunder up the stairs. Rosalie's door burst open and two boys ran in and dived onto the bed, crushing the three of us.

"EMMETT! GET OFF OF US YOU DIMWITTED LOAF!" Alice's voice screamed over the yelps of Rosalie and myself.

The boy I assumed to be Emmett laughed manically. They climbed off of us laughing.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't realise you were there! My name is Emmett! I'm Alice and Jasper's brother." I suddenly remembered I had seen him before. He had been talking to Rosalie at the hospital yesterday. He held out his hand and I shook it, not expecting the crushing grip.

"Try not to break her other arm you Douche!" Emmett looked at my arm in the cast.

"Crap! Sorry, sometimes I don't think"

"Try never!" I pillow went flying at Alice, knocking her off of the bed.

"Hey!" jasper threw a pillow at Rosalie causing her to fall off as well.

"Don't throw pillows at my girl!" he reached over to help Alice up

"ARGHH!" Emmett had leant over and pushed jasper off of the bed. Right on top of Alice and Rose.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Emmett was holding his sides. His booming laughter filling the room. Alice's eyes were glinting with an evil plan.

"ARGHHHHH!" Emmett's howl of pain shook the windows. Alice had crept around the bed, behind Emmett and given him a wedgie.

Emmett rolled off of the bed and lay flat on the floor.

"Truce?" he moaned

"Truce" they replied in unison.

By now it was already 7:30. a car pulled up in the drive. I sat up, hoping it was Edward.

"YES! MUMS HOME!!" Emmett jumps up and bounded down the stairs.

"Why is he in such a rush?" I asked curiously

"Mum = dinner" Alice explained.

"Come on, she wants to meet you!" Rosalie grabbed my non-casted hand and dragged me downstairs.


	9. I Wish I Was A Snail!

**AN: Firstly I would like to say sorry to all my readers for not updating sooner!! I have been in Thailand and I had no access to a computer… I hope you all forgive me… and secondly I want to apologise for the last chapter… it wasn't very interesting but I just wanted to get the description stuff out of the way so I can make this chapter more fun!!! I hope you like it!! It's a long one!!**

**Love and eternal damnation**

**~*~*~AMBER~*~*~**

**PS: from now on I will dedicate my chapters to people I love… so this chapter goes to my best friend in the whole existence of the universe… Kristine aka. Vampiriclove56**

**Now for the chapter…**

**BPOV**

"Ah…you must be Isabella. I'm Esme, the mother of these spider-monkeys." She motioned to Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett who were all sitting on the kitchen counter. I smiled and nodded.

"Actually Mrs. Cullen I prefer to be called Bella…"

"Please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old" she smiled again "now what are we going to have for dinner?"

_Dinner…oh crap…Charlie_. I slapped my forehead.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie was watching me, concerned

"I haven't told Charlie where I am…he's probably just…freaking out" Rose grimaced

"I can call him if you like" I turned to Esme

"Really?" she smiled

"It's no problem" she passed me the cordless house phone. I dialed my home number and passed it back to her

"Thank you…" I said and she smiled and nodded showing she had heard me

"Hello? Is this Charlie Swan… I'm Esme Cullen… I was wondering if Bella would be able to stay the night… yes, I'm sorry about that… well we would be delighted if she could stay, she is such a wonderful girl… well I'm sure she will be fine… yes, my husband is Dr Carlisle Cullen… yes, the doctor who put the cast on Isabella's arm… so if anything went wrong, which I'm positive it wouldn't, he'd be right there to help… thank you… I'm sure the children will be ecstatic… another evening, perhaps, you should come and join us for dinner…good evening Chief Swan." She smiled at me.

"Everything is sorted"

I could see where Rosalie got her persuasiveness from.

"Was he panicking?" I was worried… Charlie wasn't completely himself lately…

"He was worried but I reassured him and so things should be fine now." I exhaled and relaxed a bit more. Then I remembered something else…

"Umm… Jasper… did you take my car home?" the colour drained from his face

"GODDAMN YOU EMMETT!! I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!! YOU JUST HAD TO TALK ABOUT STUPID GAME STATIONS AND CRAP!!" he pushed Emmett off the end of the counter.

"DON'T PIN THIS ON ME! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO FORGOT!!" Jasper jumped down so he was standing in front of Emmett

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK?" Jasper and Emmett's faces were inches apart.

Everyone's head whipped towards the front of the house as the front door was slammed shut.

"Edward? Is that you?" Edward's voice answered Esme's call

"Yes mother…"

Edward stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows.

"What's been happening here?" everyone looked at me.

"What?" I took a step back. They all looked at me expectantly. I looked at Edward and our eyes met. I took a deep breathe and looked away

"Rosalie asked Jasper to take my car home but he forgot and so then he blamed Emmett for distracting him causing him to forget and then jasper pushed Emmett off of the kitchen counter and then they started yelling and then you walked in and… umm…yea" I blurted out words at a speed that would have made Alvin and the chipmunks proud.

Edward frowned

"I will take Bella's car home… I need a walk anyway…" I glanced at Rosalie and she was grinning in a way I knew meant that something bad was going to happen

"Actually… all of you boys can go… yes, I think that's a good idea… why don't you take Edwards car and pick up some take out while you're at it…"

"That would be great… would you please boys? I have a lot of work to do and then Carlisle and I are going out for dinner with the CEO of the hospital so I won't be able to cook for you tonight"

"What type of take out do you want?" Emmett's voice boomed with excitement

"Chinese" I looked at Edward…we had spoken in unison… slightly weird...

He met my eyes again and then blushed and looked down. Emmett who was completely oblivious went on

"Alright two votes for Chinese food… any other nominations?"

Apparently Rosalie wasn't

"I'd love Chinese… Alice?" she looked at her sister and they exchanged an evil smirk

"I love Chinese food!!"

"I kind of want piz- OWW!!" Jasper was rubbing his ribs and glaring at Rosalie who smiled sweetly at him and then said

"Chinese it is! Now off you go!" she pushed them out of the room and then the next thing I heard was the car speeding out of the driveway.

All of the sudden a small hand grabbed mine and I was dragged up the stairs. Alice. She pulled me into her room and pushed me onto the bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out several bags all with the names of expensive stores written on them. She started pulling out clothes and shoes.

Then she stopped.

She looked up…

She smiled.

I was terrified…

**EPOV**

I sat in the passenger seat of MY car brooding… apparently I tend to do this a lot…

"Hello... Eddie boy? Is anyone home?"

"Emmie, please don't call me Eddie boy" I exhaled and looked out the window but I wasn't seeing what was out there.

_My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met… how is it possible for me to feel this way after knowing her for only two days… I wish I was a snail…I bet they don't feel like this… I wish… I wonder if Jacob Black lives near here…_

"…and then I thought maybe later I could strip down and give Edward a lap dance"

_I hate that she makes me feel like this… hmm…maybe I'll sit next to her when we watch the movie…wait… bad idea… then she'll see what a wimp I am…dear god I hope its not a vampire movie… they're always the scariest…ha ha… imagine a romantic vampire movie…that'd be funny…wow… I'm so lame…wait did Emmett say he was going to give me a lap dance…_

I turned around to face him

"Will you wear a pink thong?" Emmett looked at me confused

"When?" I grinned

"When you give me this lap dance…" Jasper burst out laughing

"Oh… I thought you weren't listening… sorry bro but you don't get no lap dance from me" we were all laughing hysterically now.

"You like her don't you?" Emmett asked me after we had finally stopped laughing "who?" I knew exactly who he was talking about

"Bella… I can tell you do…"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Umm… do you really need to ask? I noticed… so… yea…kind of" he grinned "you gonna ask her out?"

"Nope" I said popping the P

"Why the hell not?" he demanded

"She has a boyfriend" Emmett was silent for a second (I know I couldn't believe it either!)

"Did she tell you?"

"Yea… kind of"

We pulled up at the end of the street that Bella's car was parked down.

"You go get the food and I'll take the car to her house… I'll meet you there. "Alright?"

Jasper nodded and they drove off.

**BPOV**

"ALICE! STAY BACK! IT'S NOT HAPPENING!!" I was backing towards the door when I heard it open behind me. I spun around.

Rosalie.

"Now, now Bella it just make up and clothes!" she pouted "Please? Please? Pleasepleaseplease?

"Fine!" I sighed and held out my arms in front of me as if I was under arrest.

Rosalie led me to Alice's pile of clothes from the bags and started picking things out

"Hmm…now I think we should start with pajamas…" Alice passed me a silky, pale blue nightgown

"Go into the bathroom and try it on" I obeyed.

The night dress fell to just above my knees and clung to my body creating curves where previously none had existed. It was made of a thin silk like fabric that was incredibly soft.

I walked back into the bedroom feeling extremely self conscious

"You. Look. Gorgeous!" Rosalie smiled

"It doesn't feel like me though… I'm not myself…" Alice frowned

"Although she does look gorgeous, she has a point… it's not Bella… lets try something else… hmmm, try… these… off you go" I walked into the bathroom again.

This time there was a light blue singlet and grey shorts. I changed and went to face the judges

"Perfect! Do you like this one?" I nodded and they grinned

"Now her hair… it needs to look casual… a pony tail?" Alice walked circles around me… scrutinising me

"I think well leave it down but add waves."

Rose led me to Alice's make up table and plugged in the straightener.

I was starting to feel like a Barbie doll…

Forty five minutes later they had added waves to my hair and made me up with what Rosalie called a 'natural glow'.

I looked in the mirror just to make sure it was still me who was the girl in the reflection. I looked great… and I don't mean that in a 'so hot' Paris Hilton kind of way but an 'OMG it _is_ possible!!' thing.

"WE'RE HOME!!" Emmett's voice boomed up the stairs.

"GOOD! MUM AND DAD LEFT ABOUT AN HOUR AGO. THEY SAID THAT YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOUR EMMETT!!" Alice, who was now in a pink T-shirt and black shorts called back. Rosalie who was in a midnight blue nightgown that was really just a long top which is why, she explained, she was wearing little shorts underneath, leapt up and dragged me to the top of the stairs. The boys were standing in the foyer and they looked up at us. It was quite comical how their jaws all dropped in unison. It was like in cartoons when the drop dead gorgeous girl walks past a group of guys.

The Chinese food smelt great and I inhaled deeply. The boys had their hands full of bags containing boxes full of delicious noodles and rice. There was so much!

"Do you want us to get the rest?" Rosalie asked

"Sure it's on the back seat" Emmett towards the front door "the car's open"

The boys went to the kitchen and we went out to the car

"What are we getting the rest of?" Rosalie gave me a 'duh' look

"The food."

"Now the movie that has been selected for tonight is… drum roll please…

30 days of night!" Alice, jasper and Emmett cheered at Rosalie's announcement.

Edward and I groaned. I pretended not to notice.

"Dibs the bean bag!!" Emmett dived onto the bean bag and then Rosalie dived into the spot next to him.

"I dibs the sofa" Alice leapt onto the sofa and wrapped herself up in the quilt that occupied the majority of it. Jasper walked over and sat down next to her. She wriggled over and lent against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she giggled.

The only spot left was the love seat. I have great friends…

I sat at the left end and Edward sat at the other. There was a good twenty cm in between us…

It was… what's the word again…umm…Oh yea…AWKWARD!

The movie was shit scary from the first fifteen minutes… at the part when the old guy and his wife are getting attacked by the bald vampire and the really pale, ugly female vampire I reached across and grabbed Edwards arm. I didn't think about it. I felt his hand on mine and looked at him. He was really pale and his eyes were really big. I looked down at my hand on his arm and his warm hand clasped over the top and smiled to myself. I shivered and brought my knees up to my chest, holding them there with my casted arm.

Edward moved my hand from his arm and got up. He walked out of the room…

_Did I upset him… god I always ruin things…_ I rested my forehead on my knees._ I guess he doesn't like me… why would he? _I sighed_ he doesn't know you yet… but he will…_ said a voice in the back of my head. I started when something warm and soft brushed my legs. I looked up to see Edward placing a quilt over me.

"Thank you Edward" I whispered

"Anytime Bella" he replied.

About half way through the movie I looked over at Edward. His arms were covered in goose pimples. I lifted up one side of the blanket and threw it over Edward. He started and our eyes met.

In the dark room his skin was a pale white and his eyes looked like liquid gold. My arm brushed his and I felt that his skin was cold. I turned away but I could still feel his eyes on me however I didn't look back at him. Instead I counted how long I could hold my breath for.

Seventy two seconds, if you were wondering.

The movie ended and I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett. They were asleep in each others arms. It was the same story with Alice and Jasper. I suddenly realised that I didn't know where I was going to sleep.

"Are you staying in the guest room?" I looked over at Edward

"I guess so… they didn't actually tell me…" Edward nodded

"Follow me"

He led me up the stairs and along the hall with all the bedrooms. When we got to the end he opened the door at the very end. There were stairs that led up to the third floor. I followed him up, still wrapped in the quilt. At the top I slipped on the quilt and knocked Edward over.

"AHHH!" Edwards yell echoed in the dark room.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I slipped on the quilt and I am so sorry… are you alright?" I looked at him lying next to me.

He was shaking and it took me a few seconds to realise that he was laughing

"Hahahaha! Shit Bella! You scared the giraffes out of me!! I thought you were a vampire coming to drink my blood! Are _you_ okay?" I felt him get up and then walk across the room. I sat up just as Edward turned on the lights

"Ahh! Too bright" I pulled the quilt over my head. Edward laughed again

"Aha! So you are a vampire!" I took a peek at him from under the quilt

"What does that make you… a werewolf or a human?" he grimaced then laughed

"I'd never be a werewolf! So I guess human…"he walked over and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. He quickly let go of my hand.

Edward cleared his throat

"Umm… yea… so the guest room is in there" he pointed to the door behind him. "My room is that one" he pointed to the other door" do if you need anything don't be afraid to come and ask… goodnight Bella and thank you"

"For what?"

"Not running away from me today" he smiled.

I however, went scarlet.

"Goodnight Edward" I turned and opened the door to the guest room disappearing quickly inside. I leant against the door and waited. It was a good couple of minutes before I heard Edward's footsteps move towards his room.

_I was standing on the edge of a cliff…_

_My arms were spread out to either side of my…_

_I heard movement behind me and I spun around…_

_Jacob…_

"_Bella, you need to let me go… I'm gone… dead…"_

_My mind filled with the photographs that were displayed on the cover of the newspapers…_

_Tragic plane crash kills thirty six people..._

_My Jacob among them…_

_No…_

_Not mine…_

_Not anymore…_

"_It's been more than a year Bella… you have to move on"_

"_But I can't… I need you…you're my best friend…I love you"_

"_But you don't need me anymore… and you'll love other people… I think you're already starting to" he sighed "Let me go..."_

_I ran towards him and he hugged me against his chest…_

_I started sobbing…_

_Silently at first…_

_Then loud sobs that filled the silence…_

_I looked up…but it wasn't Jacob's face I saw…_

It was Edward's…

And this wasn't part of my dream…

I wasn't asleep anymore…

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING??

**AN: Mwahaha!! Well I'll update soon… love you all heaps (in a strictly friends kinda way unless of course Edward Cullen is reading this cos then its I love you in a strictly turn me into a vampire, lets get married and lived together happily ever after kinda way… ummm…yea… I'm sure you all agree with me:D) yes…. Anyway I hope you liked it!!**

**Please review cos they make me soooooo happy! Even the ones saying its lame or they think its stupid cos then I know that people are reading my story and it's not a good story unless one person hates it… and I'm sticking to that theory… I better go cos its 4:06 in the morning and it's a school night and I have to get up at 7:00… **

**Lots of love and candy your way **

**~*~*~AMBER~*~*~**


	10. Alice Singing In The Shower Sounds Betta

**Dedication: to my other best friend Emily, who is the sexxx and my favourite Harry Potter buddy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters however I will challenge Stephenie Meyer to a swim race because if I can beat Young, who is the best swimmer in his orphanage I can beat her… mwahaha**

**(BTW Young is my friend that I met in Thailand; he lives at the orphanage that my mum and I volunteered at)**

_**Previously on Those Emerald Green Eyes…**_

_I looked up…but it wasn't Jacob's face I saw…_

It was Edward's…

And this wasn't part of my dream…

I wasn't asleep anymore…

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING??

**BPOV**

I pulled away from Edward, wiping my eyes with my non-casted hand.

"What… Why are you… where am?" I couldn't form sentences.

I was so confused.

"I heard you sobbing from my room… I knocked on the door but you didn't answer… I walked in to check that you were alright and you kind of leapt at me… I thought you were going to hit me but then you hugged me… and I just kind of…" he drifted off. He looked into my eyes and I saw that he was really worried about me.

"I'm alright… but could you stay and talk with me… I'm afraid of falling asleep again…" I looked away.

"Afraid of your dreams?" I looked at him

"What do you mea-"

"At the hospital I asked if you were afraid of me and you said that you weren't. You told me you were afraid of your dreams…"

"Sooo… how about this weather? Strange, huh?"

"Bella, its Forks… there is only one kind of weather… rainy"

"Do you know a lot about forks then?"

"Nope… however I know a lot about spoons and I can play chopsticks on the piano"

"No! really? Well you just the modern day Mozart aren't you!" I laughed "how long have you been playing?"

"Since I was nine. My parents took me to see a symphony orchestra and in the intermission they had an old man playing Fur Elise on a grand piano. Nobody paid any attention to him. I was hypnotised. The music was so beautiful" he laughed and ran his fingers through his hair "Emmett said he'd rather listen to Alice sing in the shower than an old man play the piano. He was ten and thought he was a genius. He was far from it. Anyway I begged Esme to let me get piano lessons and she said I could. That was about six months after Emmett, Alice and I were adopted. Sorry… I talk too much."

"No. I like listening to you talk. You have a good story telling voice. It like music…"

_Why can't I ever shut my mouth??_

"Will you play for me some time?" I asked quickly, hoping he would forget what I'd just said

"Play what?" He looked at me curiously

"The piano" he smiled and ran his fingers through his hair again

"Of course. Anytime." I paused and thought of a question to ask next

"What's your favourite?" he tilted his head to the side

"Favourite what?" I moved to the top of the bed and then patted the space next to me. He slowly moved to sit there. We were sitting side by side.

"Song. What's your favourite song out of the ones you can play?"

He was silent for a few seconds as he thought

"Claire de lune… "

"Ah… Debussy. That's one of my favourites. My mum used to have this huge collection of CDs and records but when she left us, she took them with her. A couple months later, I was looking behind the TV when I found a blank CD. I put it in the player. It was Debussy. I still have that CD. I listen to it at night sometimes. When I can't sleep" I laughed and shook my head. I turned to look at Edward. He was watching me with curiosity lighting up his eyes in the dark

"Is it possible to meet someone for the first time but it feels like you have known them forever?" I brought my knees up to my chest.

"I believe it is. Yes."

We were silent for a long while.

"Do you think that it's normal to love someone even after they have died?"

Edward took a deep breath

"I think it is only natural that when people die their family and friends will still love them. Although I think that moving on is important as well, a person who has lost their wife for example will become a depressed and empty person if they save their heart for only their deceased wife. We never forget the people we have lost, and we may never stop loving them but we owe it to ourselves and to them to try and find a way to be happy, even if it is with another person." I met Edwards gaze.

"Thank you"

"For what?" he crossed his legs

"For helping me figure some stuff out"

"Anytime Bella. Do you think you could sleep peacefully now?"

"Yes I think so… but could you stay?" I blushed "at least for a little bit longer?"

"A bit longer, yes"

I lay down on my side, my back to Edward.

Edward was right.

Jacob was in my past now. I wouldn't forget him or stop loving him completely, but I would move on. I would find happiness with someone else.

I would try.

I fell asleep knowing that Edward would always be my friend, even if he didn't feel the same way I did.

I would also have Alice and Rosalie.

Little did I know, that my past was catching up to me and that it would pull my life in unexpected directions.

**AN: sorry it's real short… I'll update as soon as I can…**

**Love and Eternal Damnation**

**~*~*~AMBER~*~*~**


	11. EGGS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (except in my dreams, but then I'm also married to Edward… hmmm anyway)**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my sister, latika-star who although she is only ten, I have successfully twilighted… mwahahahaha**

**And she likes this story so major kudos!!**

I sat up suddenly…

"BELLA!!! GET THE HELL UP!! IT'S LIKE 6:30!!" Emmett's booming voice woke me from my pleasant dreams… of Edward…

I groaned at the mention of the time and lay back down, pulling the pillow over my head.

"Bella?" a muffled voice made its way through the pillow.

"Go away Emmett…" I heard a small chuckle

"Ummm… actually, it's Edward..." I sat up suddenly

"What!?" he wasn't lying. Edward Cullen was standing in the doorway…

Oh crap…

"Alice wants you… something about a transformation…" he said before he left the room. I groaned loudly. I swear I heard him chuckle as he made his way downstairs. I got up and followed suit.

As I made my way passed Alice's room, a hand reached out and grabbed my arm.

"AHH!"

"Come on! We have to decide clothes…"

By quarter to eight, Alice had finally decided on an outfit for me.

I was wearing a knitted red cardigan, that was loose in the arms so that it fitted over my cast, over a black, Paramore band t-shirt. Really, really tight, dark grey skinny leg jeans clung to my legs and bright blue converse high-tops covered my feet. All up I would have to say I loved the outfit. Rosalie decided to straighten my hair, and clip back the hair that framed the right side face. They left the left side down as it mostly covered the scrape from my fall on Monday. It was healing really well and I expected it to be almost completely gone by the end of the next week.

To "finish the look" they gave me a watermelon flavoured smackers and ordered to apply it as much as possible. I stowed it in my pocket knowing I would forget it in five minutes.

"Am I ready yet? Can we go?" Alice gave me a quick one over and then nodded. "Sure… well get Boost Juice on the way to school… that okay?" I nodded… I was starving…

I made my way downstairs and into the lounge where Edward, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us.

"Are they ready yeeeetttt???" Emmett whined. I shook my head and he let out loud groan.

"I'm hungry!!!" I laughed

"Come on" I lead him into the kitchen

"Where is your frying pan?" he pointed to a cupboard under the counter. I walked over and got out the smallest one.

"Can I use some eggs?" he grinned and nodded enthusiastically. I laughed at his eager/ desperate expression.

I turned on the stove and heated up the frying pan. I cracked six eggs into a bowl and added milk; I mixed it quickly with a wooden spoon and then poured it into the frying pan. Using the wooden spoon I mixed it, making scrambled eggs.

The kitchen started to smell great…

"Bella… I love you!" I laughed and served the eggs onto a plate

"That's what you say now… wait till the eggs are gone"

"EGGS?" Edward and Jasper immediately appeared at the door. I sighed and handed each of them a fork. Edward, Jasper and Emmett inhaled the eggs in about forty five seconds.

"Emmett! Edward! Jasper! Bella! Where are you?"

"We're coming!" the four of us left the kitchen together and went to meet Alice and Rosalie who were waiting for us in the foyer.

"Bella fed us!" Emmett sounded like a little kid with a new toy. Rosalie laughed.

"Good on you Bells… now… I think Alice, Jasper and I will go with Emmett in the Jeep. Edward can you take Bella with you in the Volvo?" she looked at Edward and he nodded

"I'd be more than happy to" Rosalie's eyebrow rose again

"I'm sure that's true… Behave!!!…We'll stop at Boost on the way, alright Emmett?"

"Yay!!" he cheered at the prospect of more food

Finally we got to school at five to nine… just enough time to get to my locker before class. Edward walked with me, seeing as our lockers were only a couple away from each other.

"You look great by the way…"I blushed furiously

"So do you…" good god!

"Thank you for the eggs… they were really good…" he blushed this time

"You're welcome Edward…"

_BRIIIIIIING!!!_

Silently I made my way to my desk and sat down, Edward sat next to me.

The day passed uneventful and after school I walked home by myself.

"Bells? Is that you?" I heard Charlie call from the lounge

"Yea, dad. How's your day been?" he sighed heavily.

"Bells, I need to talk to you about something… umm… I don't know where to start…" he ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Dad, what's up?" I was starting to get worried.

"You're mother sent me a letter. I got it today when I got home."

"I see… what does she want?" he waited a few minute before answering

"I think you should read it yourself… here" he handed me an envelope. It was addressed to Charlie…

_Charlie,_

_I am writing to you concerning Isabella._

_I am engaged and I would like for her to meet her soon-to-be step father and his daughter. I want Isabella to come and live with me. I will pay for her schooling, and everything. I believe that after seven years of living with you, she deserves some motherly affection and I missed her dearly and I think it was wrong of you to keep her from me. I am getting married on the 12__th__ of October and Isabella has to be there. My step daughter Tanya, who is going to be the bridesmaid, wants to meet Isabella dearly and hopes they'll be great friends._

_I will look forward to hearing from Isabella so that I can arrange her move as soon as possible so that things are all sorted before the wedding._

_As my fiancée is quite wealthy we would be able to provide the top education available for her last few years of school and her college education._

_Isabella will move in with me, but I don't want you to get lonely so you will be able to call her a couple of times every few months, After all I know what it is like to have a child kept from you._

_I hope that Isabella looks forward to the move and I will call later this week to arrange it with her. I will have the perfect family and all I need is my dear Isabella._

_Renee Dwyer_

_Ps. can you tell Isabella that she can call me if she can't wait till the end of the week._

"What!? What the hell is this!? LIVE WITH THAT BITCH? SHE LEFT US! SHE LEFT ME! IF SHE LOVED ME SO MUCH THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE COME BACK? THIS IS BULLSHIT!!?" I broke down in tears clutching the letter in my hands.

_After all these years… now she wants me?_

"Bella… if you want to go you know that I won't stop-" I cut him off

"Live with her? She doesn't want me. I don't even know her… I know my teachers at school better than I know her… where does she get the guts to try and pull this off? Did she really believe it would work?" I choked on most of the words and I'm sure Charlie couldn't understand me but he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I started sobbing into his chest, my dad. He smelt so familiar. This was home. With my dad was where I belonged. Not with that lame ass excuse for a mother.

"It's alright Bells… You don't have to go…. I won't make you, and if she tries ill stop her… It will be alright… I love you Bells... You're more important to me than anything…" I sobbed louder

_What right did she have, barging in and shattering my world like this. Why didn't why dreams warn me? They were distracted… _I answered myself. _with Edward…_

_What will I do? I don't want to see her, talk to her or hear about her. She ruined me when she left. And now she's come back into my life expecting it to be the same as it was seven years ago._

_Well it damn well isn't the same._

_I'm not the same…_

_Nothing is…_

**AN: sooooo what did ya think???? Mwahahahaha**

**Sorry its been a while since I updated… I been real busy… kisses..**

**XOXO gossipgirl (mwahahahaha that was for kris)**

**Love you all**

**Amber jacqueline**


	12. Spill The Candy

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor will I ever, but I do have a goldfish called Pirate Percival Henry Isaac Severus Holt… he won't stop staring at me right now… it's creepy…**

**Dedication: this chapter is dedicated to ****bubblyhoney****. You should all read her story 'If you're not the one'. And review it… because everyone loves reviews (especially ones with constructive critism or pointers) **

**So this chapter is for bubblyhoney… thanks for reading my story!!**

**Edward POV**

I drove home by myself. Alice and Rosalie wanted to go shopping and they had manipulated Jasper and Emmett into going with them. They were due back at six according to Alice. I dumped my bag in my room and then made my way to the living room. My black grand piano stood in front of a glass wall. It looked out over the forest and the river that flowed underneath the trees.

Without realising it I started playing Clair de lune.

My mind wandered through memories of the past few days that I had spent with Bella.

_She's smart beautiful and she… has a boyfriend…_

_I don't know what I'm going to do…she's my dream girl…_

_All I want is for her to say my name… like she cares._

"Edward…that was beautiful" I had reached the end of the song. I jumped and spun around on the stool, to see Bella in the doorway. Her face was tear-stained and puffy. _She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…_

"Oh… Bella, you startled me." I stood up "Bella, what wrong?"

"I'm fine… are Alice and Rosalie here?" I shook my head

"No, they're out shopping… Bella, you can talk to me" I just wanted to go up to her and hold her, make her happy. She looked deflated and depressed and it pained me.

"I might just wait for them to get home…" I nodded

"They're not getting back until six but you can hang out with me…"

She nodded and then walked into the room towards me.

'Thanks Edward…" I sat down on the stool again and she sat next to me.

_She smells so good…_

"Can you play something for me?" I smiled, trying to cheer her up a bit

"Of course… what would you like me to play?" she just shrugged

"Anything…"

"I'll play you one I wrote myself… it's called Esme's Favourite" the familiar music washed over me.

Bella closed her eyes and leant her head back… her eyelids had a faint lavender tinge to them.

I turned back to the piano and continued playing.

I felt Bella start to shake and shudder next to me…

At first I thought she was laughing but then I saw tears stream down her cheeks… I immediately stopped playing

"Am I that bad?" she laughed through her tears and then started sobbing again

"No… you are brilliant… it just…" she paused as if thinking about whether she could trust me.

"Bella, you can tell me anything… I won't tell anyone… I will just listen… I'm here for you Bella…" Bella ceased sobbing and looked deeply into my eyes…

"Do you mean that?" my heart skipped a beat… her chocolate brown eyes were swallowing me up like quicksand. They were gorgeous… she was gorgeous…

"I'll always be here for you… forever" _IDIOT!! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!! _

A small smile appeared at the corners of her mouth and then disappeared again just as quickly.

"It's my m-m-mum… she w-w-wants me to m-m-move in with her…" she took a deep breath

"Where does she live?" I felt my heart drop

"I d-d-don't know… I th-think she l-l-lives in phoenix…" now it was level with my stomach.

"When does she want you to go?" her shoulders shuddered

"N-n-next week" now it was on the floor, beating faintly…

"What… she… can't… Bella" she burst into tears and leant against my arm, crying into my sleeve. I turned slightly so she was leaning against my chest, and wrapped my arms around her.

_Jesus… would this count as taking advantage of her? I don't think so… I'm helping her out… she needed a shoulder to cry on… her hair smells like strawberries… oh god… I wish I could hold her like this everyday… but she isn't my girl… I should be smarter than this… I should know better…_

Bella's sobbing slowly decreased and she straightened up but didn't move from my embrace. She wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her cardigan.

"Edward… I'm so sorry…" she blushed

"I'm not…" she looked up and our eyes met. She leaned closer.

_OMG! She's going to kiss me!_

I moved towards her slowly but at the last moment I kissed her forehead and stood up. Bella slouched on the stool.

"Bella… come with me." I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room.

_What the hell is wrong with me? She tries to kiss you and you kiss her forehead?? What the fuck!_

_I'm not that type of person, _I tried to reason with myself, _I can't take advantage of her… she is upset and probably exhausted and it wouldn't be right…_

I lead her into the lounge and sat her on the loveseat. I crossed my legs and sat facing her. She did the same.

"Come on… talk." She tipped her head to the left and I saw that the graze on her cheek was red. Probably from the salt in her tears.

"Well my mum is remarrying. She says that she wants me to live with her and her new husband and his daughter Tanya. I don't believe her. She left my dad and me when I was ten and now, seven years later she wants me back? I doubt it. She is a manipulative woman and I don't want anything to do with her." I thought about this…

"Maybe she has changed?" _I doubt it though…_

"I doubt it…" she brought her knees up to her chest and held them there with her broken arm.

"I thought when he died that was all the bad stuff would stop… I begged…" she broke down in a fit of silent sobs

_I wonder who died…_

Bella crawled over to me and lent against my chest…

Once again I wrapped my arms around her.

I started humming Clair de lune.

Before I knew it, Bella was fast asleep…

I looked at the clock on the wall… it was 5:30.

_Alice and Rose would be on their way home by now… _

_I should wake Bella… _

I looked down at her snuggled against my chest. I could feel her warmth, I could smell her…

_I want to be with her… but for now this is enough… for now…_

"Edward!" Alice screamed as she came through the front door. Bella stirred slightly and then

"Shh! I'm in the lounge..," I spoke quietly to my sister in the other room.

"Hey Edward. I got-" she stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Bella.

"Edward!! What's this?" she hissed excitedly and then turned around and ran out of the room.

That was weird…

I looked down at Bella. A stray piece of hair was lying across her cheek. I brushed it away with the tips of my fingers. I looked up as I heard squeals form the doorway.

Alice and Rosalie were standing there holding each others arms and jumping up and down

"Aww… they're so cute!!" Alice said over Rosalie's squeals

"I knew it! I knew it! I told you Alice! Didn't I tell you? Ohh I knew it!!" Rosalie danced out of the room, probably to tell Jasper and Emmett…

"Edward… does this mean you're going out?" She grinned mischievously.

"Nope… she came over to talk to you and Rose… she was messed up… she started crying… I just talked with her and then she fell asleep… that's all… nothing happened… don't forget she has a boyfriend!" Alice's eyes almost popped out of her head

"She does!?" I nodded

"Who?" I opened my eyes to say that dreaded name when I was saved by the bells **(lol!! Do you get it? Do you get it?? Hahaha! Omg… I'm a complete freak…: D… btw I'm not referring to that gay, stupid show on Disney… it is stupid and should go die… I mean as in saved by Bella)**

"Where am I? Edward?" she sat up and went to rub her eyes. Unfortunately she used her left arm and smashed her nose with the cast. She let out a long groan

"Shit" she shook her head "that really hurt!"

Alice leapt over and grabbed Bella's arm. She then proceeded to drag Bella out of the room.

"Bye Edward" I heard her call out as she was dragged up the stairs

BPOV

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs

"Bye Edward" I called behind me.

And yanked me into her room pushed the door closed and then leant against it, barring my exit.

"You…have…a…boyfriend???" I blushed

"No… I used to…" I crossed my arms and looked at the floor.

"Okay… you have to tell me EVERYTHING!" I crawled onto Alice's bed and sat crossed legged

"Okay well-" I started

"Wait a sec…" she walked to her door and opened it a crack. "ROSALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I flinched and covered my ears.

"WHAT?" Rosalie screamed back

"COME HERE!" I heard Rosalie huff and then stomp her way up the stairs

"What Alice Malice?" she stood in the doorway

"Bella has a boyfriend" Alice sung in an evil pixie tone. Rosalie's eyes pooped out of her head and rolled away… no I'm cereal!! They did!!

Ok… I lied… but they might have well have…

"HWAT? **(Okay… this is like a joke between my friend Kristine, my sister and I… it is pronounced like hwoe-ot and you have to raise you're eyebrows when you say it… its fun… you should try saying out loud… with the eyebrows… and review if you still don't know how to say it and ill help you out!! :D)"** Rosalie shrieked. She leapt at me and then crawled over me and sat crossed legged on the bed.

"Spill the candy!" I raised my eyebrow at Alice

"Candy?" she shrugged her shoulders

"What can I say? I don't like beans!"

**AN: DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS? IT'S THE 13****TH**** OF MAY…**

**ROBERT PATTINSON'S BIRTHDAY!!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROB!!**

**WE ALL LOVE YOU AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS MORE THAN CHOCOLATE!!! **

**OK… I LIED BUT IT'S UP THE TOP OF THE LIST!!**

**REVIEW**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**

lOVE AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

…. Amber Jacqueline….


	13. Get Off Your Bloody High Horse!

**Hello my gorgeous readers…**

**I am soooo incredibly sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I've been having heaps of problems with my friends…**

**(*sob) **

**(Reviews would cheer me up though! Hint, hint)**

**But here is the thirteenth chapter my luvlies… I hope you enjoy it and I will try to update sooooonish…**

**I have a wedding to go to this weekend so I will try to update some time next week… **

**Love and peanut butter**

…**amber jacqueline…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight however I do own this plot, a pair of spotty socks and a toy elephant named Nelefant…**

**Dedication: this chapter is dedicated to a genius writer whose stories always make me laugh and whom I think is a fabulous person who helps little children in Africa call Punjab, afford unicorn t shirts and real friends instead of a piles of sticks…**

**This chapter is for ****MyBoyFriendEdwardSparkles****. **

**I love your stories!! :D**

**And thanks to Vampiric love56, ****little-miss-randomness17, ****dolphinherovamp5, bubblyhoney and last but not least emmett_lover who reviewed chapter twelve…**

**:D**

**I really appreciate reviews and love each and every person who gives them to me!!**

**BPOV**

"Okay… so who's this boyfriend of yours?" Alice asked me, her eyes alight with curiosity

"He's not my boyfriend…" I sighed and crossed my arms "not anymore-"

"Ooh, ooh… is he cute?" Rosalie interrupted me excitedly

"Please let me finish… he died" They both fell silent and glanced at one another

"What!?" said Rosalie. She suddenly grinned "he's not a vampire is he?"

I laughed

"No. he's not a vampire…"

"How did he die?" Alice asked in a quiet voice

"Well… he went over to Georgia… to visit his mum… she was really sick and so he went over there to see her one last time before she… well… before she died…" my throat was aching from trying to hold back tears "he was on his return flight… there was a problem with the... the plane… it crashed… thirty six people died… including Jacob Black… my boyfriend…" I couldn't speak anymore. My throat hurt and tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks

"Omg… that's horrible…" I looked at Alice as she spoke. Her eyes were wide with sympathy

"Bella… that's dreadful… are you… when did it happen?" Rosalie said quietly

"About a year ago…" I mumbled

"Bella… have you told all this to Edward?" Alice asked

"No… why?" I replied, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion

"He thinks that you have a boyfriend…" she replied

_What!? Really? Wait…_

"Ohh… that kinda explains some things…" I said thinking of when I tried to kiss him

_Then again he probably doesn't like me in that way… I mean, I'm his little sister's friend…_

"Like what?" asked Rosalie curiously

"Well I… uh… tried to…um… to kiss him… earlier" Rosalie's eyebrow shot up and Alice let out a little squeal

"Don't get to excited… he moved… he kissed my forehead"

Alice rolled her eyes

"He's just too polite and 'gentlemanlike' for his own good… he probably just didn't want to take advantage of you and put you in the situation of cheating on your boyfriend"

"I suppose… did the idea that maybe he just doesn't like me cross your minds?" I asked them both. Alice shrugged

"For a split second. Then it flew out when I saw the way he was looking at you while you slept." Alice said confidently, her eyes sparkling

"Anyway… what was the reason you came over in the first place? Did you just miss us?" Rosalie said a big grin splayed playfully across her gorgeous face

"Oh... Yea… it's about my mum"

For the next two hours I talked with Alice and Rosalie about my mum and how she wanted me to move with her and the letter.

**Later that evening**

"Dad! Are you home?" I called as I walked through the front door

"Yea bells… I'm in the lounge." Charlie called in reply. I dumped my bag on the kitchen table and then walked into the lounge where my dad was sitting watching TV

"You alright Bella?" he asked, his forehead crinkled in concern

"Yea… I'm fine… how about you?" he just nodded in reply

"I'm gonna turn in… night Dad" I grabbed my bag and made my way upstairs

"Night Bells" he called after me

_My heart faltered as I got off the plane and entered the terminal…  
there was no going back now…_

_Renee stood with her back to me, a man, I suspected Phil was standing next to her…_

"_Bella… get over your self and visit Renee…" I looked over my shoulder to see a girl about my age. _

_She had long blonde hair that was tied back in a loose pony tail…_

_She wore a simple yellow summer dress…_

_She was gorgeous, but not as pretty as Rosalie…_

"_Excuse me?" I asked the stranger_

"_I said get over your self! Get off your bloody high horse and visit your mum for Christ's sake" _

_Who the hell was this girl?_

_Oh wait… it isn't… no… _

"_Tanya, I presume?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest_

"_Mmhmm… now I don't like you and you don't me- no don't interrupt me. But for the sake of our parents I believe that we should try to at least pretend to get along." She held up her hand and started examining her nails_

_Ugh… it has always annoyed me when people do that when they are talking…_

"_Why should I? Why should I come?" she put her hands to her sides_

"_Something will happen… trust me… it's worth it" I rolled my eyes as she spoke_

"_Trust you? I don't even know you! In fact I'm dreaming this whole thing and you have no right to tell me what to do!!" I voice was almost at the point where I was yelling at her_

_Why was she annoying me so much?_

"_Goodnight Isabella" she walked past me and disappeared around the corner, leaving me alone in the empty terminal_

"_Goodnight skank" I smiled to myself as the terminal disappeared around me_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my room, remembering my dream of Tanya

_God, I'm a bitch!_

I lay back on the pillows and thought of what Tanya had said.

Maybe I should give mum a chance…

It couldn't hurt….could it?

**Ok… review and tell me what you think… should Bella go see her mum?? When will she tell Edward about Jake?**

**Loveee you all…**

**Pretty please Review**

**I'll give you candy!!**

**Promise…**

**:D**


	14. Flat Tyres and Confessions Of Like

**Okey dokey my faithful readers,**

**I want a new summary for this story cos frankly, mine sucks…**

**Sooo… **

**If you could pretty please help me out by thinking of a new summary that would be really good!!**

**:D**

**Loveee you all**

…**amber jacqueline…**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of its sexy, deliciously good looking characters… :D**

**Dedication:**** this chapter is dedicated to (drumroll please) amytwilightfan6… you're a great girl and I love talking to you!!**

**Thank you to: Satan'sPixie, dariussane, Love614, bubblyhoney, Zoe, Vampiric love56… you six lovely people reviewed my story and for that I love you! (In a strictly friend's kinda way :D)**

**BPOV**

"Bella… can you get that?" called Charlie from the top of the stairs. I jumped off the kitchen counter where I had been perched, munching on toast and went to answer the phone

"Yerro?" I answered the phone, my mouth still full.

"Umm… hi… Is that you Bella?" the blood drained from my face and I struggled to swallow the last mouthful of toast

"Oh… Hi..." I answered slowly

"So are you going to come down?" I swallowed nervously

"Yea… I am… I'll leave in about half an hour…" I glanced at the clock.

"Okay… bye Bella"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and then ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked me as I passed his door.

"Edward… I'm meeting everyone in an hour…" I said quickly and started to walk off

"You going to the game later?" he asked and I took a few steps backward so I could see him

"Yeah… I'm going out shopping with the Cullen's and then later we're heading to the game… Emmett's on the team so… yeah" I quickly glanced towards my bedroom door.

"I've gotta go get ready Dad…" He nodded

"Alright… have fun… oh and Bella?" he added as I turned away

"Yeah Dad?" I answered with a frustrated sigh

"I'll be home late tonight so just fix yourself something for dinner… I'll pick something up on the way home."

"Sure thing Charlie" I smiled at him innocently and then ran to my room to get ready.

After much deliberation I decided that I would wear my dark blue skinnies, a red long sleeved top, my navy blue Forks High School Spartans hoodie and my black converse.

Luckily both my long sleeved top and my hoodie fitted over my bulky cast.

After I was dressed I ran back downstairs. I grabbed my bag, disposed of my abandoned toast, yelled a goodbye to Charlie and then (carefully) ran to my truck.

The first half of the drive went uneventfully but about twenty minutes from the Cullen's house my Chevy uttered a loud bang and started to swerve slightly to the left.

I pulled to the side of the road and jumped out.

The culprit of the noise was the front left tyre. It was flat due to the fact that there was a large gash in the side.

_How the hell did that happen?_

I walked about thirty metres down the road in the direction I had come from. Lying in the middle of the road was a twisted piece of metal.

_What's this doing here?_

I quickly walked back to my truck.

There was a spare tyre in the back but I had no idea how to put it on…

I needed a boy…

"Bella!!" Alice squealed as she answered the phone

"Hey Alice… can you help me out? I have a flat tyre…"

"Omg! Do you want me to come pick you up? Do you need to get a new tyre?" she asked quickly

"Umm… I have a tyre… I just need someone to help me put it on… actually… I need someone to put it on for me." I added and Alice laughed along with me

"I know what you mean… Do you want me to send one of the boys?"

"Yes please… that would be great!" I climbed back into the truck and sat in the drivers seat staring ahead at the open road

"Alright… I'll go find Emme- Edward! Perfect! Bella has a flat tyre; can you please go help her to change it?"

"Don't worry Bella, Edward's coming… He'll be there in fifteen minutes… anyway it will give you an opportunity to talk! Tell him! I think he's falling for you Bella… trust me… I'm psychic!"

"Suuuuure you are" I rolled my eyes, even though I knew nobody could see me "Tell him thank you for me!" I added

"Sure thing Bella… see you soon alright?" she hung up. I threw the phone onto the dashboard.

_I'm going to tell Edward today… I don't know why I didn't before…_

_Alice is right… I want to be with him… but he doesn't like me… surely… my god I'm so confused… I love them both… I want Edward… I want him to like me… to ask me out… and he won't do that if he thinks I have a boyfriend…_

I opened the door to the Chevy and jumped out. I made my way around to the back of the truck. I climbed in and lay down. It was cold but I was used to it, I'd lived in Forks my whole life after all.

At the sound of a car pulling up I sat up. Edward's silver Volvo was parked behind my Chevy. I smiled and waved to Edward. He saw me and his face cracked into a breathtaking smile.

"Hey Bella…" he said awkwardly as he walked over to me

"Hey…" I looked at the spare tyre beside me and then back at him

"Need some help?" I flashed him a winning smile and pushed the tyre forward with my foot.

"Yes please…"

Edward picked up the tyre (_so strong! *swoon*) _and then leant it against the side of the car

"Bella, can you please grab me the jack from the boot of my car?" he asked, turning to face me

"Mmhmm… sure" _I am so incredibly lame…_

I walked over to his car and opened the boot. I searched all through it but I couldn't find the jack anywhere

"Edward… it's not here." I called to Edward

"Really?" he walked over to me and had a quick look "damn you Emmett!" he cursed quietly and he pulled out his phone pressing speed dial.

"Emmett did you take my jack… why… well, what happened to yours… how the hell did you lose it… that is entirely your own fault Emmett… can you bring it to us… yes now… oh quit your whining… if you hadn't have taken it you wouldn't have to come in the first place… come on… your game can wait… Bella has a flat tyre… yes it's urgent… for god sakes stop stalling and get your butt here now" he hung up and then glanced at me smiling. "he was in the middle of super Mario brothers… he's been playing it all morning and annoying us all by supplying his own sound FX…" he shrugged and closed the boot of his car.

"That does sound typically Emmetty" I smiled again and then jumped up on the boot of the car. Edward sat up next to me. His arm was warm against mine.

"Bella, I-" he started but I interrupted him

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Come again?"

**EPOV**

I wanted to tell her how I felt about her. I wanted to say I liked her.

"Bella, I-" she interrupted me

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Come again?"

"According to Alice you were under the impression that I had a boyfriend. I don't"

_What about Jacob? Oh wait… I have to say it out loud…_

"What about Jacob?" she looked at me quickly but then glanced away when I met her eyes

"Jacob Black used to be my boyfriend" She said quietly

"Did you break up or something?" I asked curiously

"No… actually… he kinda died…" she said quietly

_Wow… I really wasn't expecting that… that is dreadful… what do you say when someone tells you this…_

"Do you mind if I ask how?"

"He was visiting his mother in Georgia… he was on his way home… and… his plane crashed due to an engine malfunction…"

_Oh… I remember that… I heard about it on the news…_

"That was about a year ago right?" she nodded "Oh… I'm so sorry… I… don't really know what to say…" I said lamely

"Umm… me neither…" she shook her head "I really like you Edward… and I…" she drifted off

_She likes me? (Does retarded mental happy dance)_

_Wow… It's a good thing she can't read my mind…_

"Really?" _could I get any lamer?_

"Yeah… I like you a lot actually…"

"I really like you too Bella…" _am I in kindergarten or something? Because I feel about four years old right now…_

She blushed and turned her face away.

I turned and put my hand on her cheek.

_My god… its soooo soft… jeez I'm creepy… I sound like a pedophile…_

She turned and her eyes flickered over my face as if reading my expression…

_She's soooo puuuuurty…_

I slowly leaned closer until our faces were inches apart…

I stopped and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes…

I could feel her breathe fanning across my face…

I could smell her strawberry scented hair…

She slowly leant forward and the tips of our noses brushed…

She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly…

_Omg… she so beautiful… she turns me into a blithering idiot…_

I couldn't believe that I was seconds away from kissing the most beautiful girl on the planet…

"WOOOO!!!" we both jumped and accidentally smacked our foreheads together.

I turned around to see Emmett's black Jeep driving (more like swerving) down the road towards us.

I blushed a brilliant shade of red and threw an embarrassed glance at Bella and she returned a similar one back.

Emmett passed us and then turned his Jeep around, coming to park behind the Volvo.

"EDDIE BOY! BELLY WELLY!" yelled Emmett as he jumped from his car. I smiled at Bella and she rolled her eyes "Wow… you're both red as!" Emmett laughed as he walked around to the rear of the Jeep and retrieved the jack for me.

"Now please don't kill me Edward… here is your jack…" he flashed me a pleading grin.

"Don't worry… I'll get you when you least suspect it, my dear Emmie…" I said in a way that I hoped sounded intimidating way. Emmett just scowled. "And now you can help me change the tyre…"

Emmett decided that instead of helping me he would hinder the process and so for the next half hour that passed I was forced to endure Emmett telling me about all of his soccer tactics…

When we had finally finished and we had loaded the ruined tyre into the back of Bella's Chevy we made our way back to my house.

**BPOV**

I pulled up into the Cullen's driveway and parked out the front of the large house.

"Yay! _Finally_…" Alice said as she bounced up to me "Ready to go shopping?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked although I already knew the answer

"No…" Alice replied casually

"Come on peoples… let's get going! The game is at half past three and its ten o'clock now so if we want to get at least some shopping done, we need to go now!" Rosalie said as she hustled us all back towards the cars.

"Girls in one, boys in the other!" Alice squealed as she ran towards Rosalie's red convertible. The boys hopped into the Jeep and we made our way towards Port Angeles.

"Sooo… did you tell Edward?" Alice yelled from the passenger seat. I could barely hear her over the wind whipping past my ears

"what?" I yelled back

"Can't hear you… hold on!" Rosalie screamed. She put the top up, leaving my ears ringing "much better"

Alice repeated her question for me

"Sooo… did you tell him?"

I smiled and nodded

"What did he say?" Rosalie asked

"No… wait… start from the beginning… I want to know everything!" Alice said excitedly

"I thought you were psychic!" I said, smiling

"Every ability has its limitations…" she said and she crossed her arms across her chest

"I think you've been watching too much Heroes…" laughed Rosalie and Alice and I smiled "anyway… what happened?"

"Well… I kind of blurted out that I didn't have a boyfriend… and then he asked me the same sort of questions that you two did… and then I told him that I liked him…" I stopped. Alice turned around in her seat

"And then?" she said, an eager look in her eyes

"He said he really liked me too… and we were this close to kissing" I held up my fingers about an inch apart "but then Emmett arrived…"

"My monkey man… the moment killer…" Rosalie murmured. I laughed and Alice smiled

"I know exactly what you mean… the number of times Jasper and I were this close to kissing when we were first together and Emmett has burped or said something gross…" she smiled "see I told you he liked you didn't I!" I nodded and then turned around to see the boys in Emmett's Jeep behind us. I waved at Edward and he and Emmett waved back.

"So are we shopping for anything in particular?" I asked as we pulled into the main street

"We're getting dresses for the dance in two weeks… I can't wait! I love dancing!" I grimaced and Alice threw me a questioning look

"I can't dance… I didn't even plan on going…" Rosalie shook her head

"Bella you have to go… if Edward asked you to go would you?"

"Yeah probably… but don't ask him to take me… I only want him to ask me if he wants me to go with him…"

"Well then… Edward will most definitely ask you and so you have to come with us… I can do your hair and make-up and we'll pick out a dress for you to wear…" Alice said excitedly

I shook my head

"I won't have enough money to buy an expensive dress…"

"Nonsense… we'll buy you one." Rosalie said matter of factly

"No way! I will not let you buy me a dress… I hate it when people buy things for me…" Alice shrugged me off

"Well then you're just going to have to suffer won't you…"

We pulled up in front of the diner. I climbed out of the car and went to stand on the pavement. Edward came and stood next to me.

Our arms brushed and I felt a shiver run through me.

"So… are you coming dress shopping with us?" I asked hopefully

"Nope… Emmett, Jasper and I are going to look for a tux…" I looked at him in false horror

"You mean you're leaving me alone with Alice and Rosalie?" he chuckled and turned towards me

"Afraid so, love"

_He called me love… Omg… I feel really dizzy… I think I may be about to faint…_

I felt myself sway but managed to stay upright.

"Bella. Are you alright?" Edward asked, his voice thick with concern

"Umm… I think so… just… light headed…" I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way. He frowned and turned towards Alice who was approaching us.

"Come on Bella… lets go get started…"

We walked down Main Street until me came across Marie's.

Alice started going through all of the dresses on the racks close to the door. Rosalie moved to the back of the shop and did the same.

I stood in the middle of the store, not sure what to do.

I had grown up with only my dad and so I wasn't used to shopping…

"Here Bella… try these on" I turned to see Alice drowning under a stack of dresses. She dumped them in my arms and pushed me towards the dressing rooms.

One by one I tried on dresses of all shapes and sizes, colour and patterns and each one was rejected by Rosalie and Alice.

In vain we searched through the whole store but we didn't find a single dress that was 'Bellaish'.

After we had been in Marie's for an hour we finally got some luck. Rosalie found a dress that was perfect. She happily bought it and then we made our way back onto Main Street to find another dress store.

About fifteen minutes later we found a little shop in one of the side alleys that sold dresses that Alice exclaimed were 'positively the cutest'.

We spent about an hour in there while Alice sorted through the entire store looking for the perfect dress.

She eventually found one with the help of the saleswoman.

We paid for it and left the store and then made our way into a nearby Starbucks.

"Hmm… we've found our dresses but nothing for Bella…" Alice said sulkily as she sat down in a booth. I sat opposite her.

Rosalie walked up to the counter and ordered three hot chocolate and three blueberry muffins and then came and sat next to me.

"Okay… I asked the girl where the best place to by dresses is around here and she said that we should try the store down the road a bit. She said we couldn't miss it."

Alice, Rose and I sat and talked for about half an hour and then we left in search of a dress for me.

Once again Alice and Rosalie raided the racks and this time I joined in. I found in the corner of the store a dress that I actually liked. I called Rosalie and Alice over.

"Omg… it gorgeous…" Alice said, getting all excited

"Bella… you have to try this on…" Rosalie said and she passed me the dress, pushing me in the direction of the dressing rooms.

I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. The dress fitted as if it was made for me. It was so comfortable.

Also…

I had cleavage.

It's a rare thing for Bella Swan to have cleavage but suddenly it was there.

I turned and looked at the back of the dress.

_I look good... wow that sounded obnoxious…_

"Come on Bella… we want to see it!" whined Alice from outside the dressing room door.

I opened the door and stepped out.

"Wow… you look gorgeous…"

"Does it fit you well?" asked the sales attendant. I nodded and smiled

"We'll take it"

I went back into the dressing room and changed. Alice and I walked up to the counter to pay while Rosalie called the boys to say we were finished buying the dresses.

Alice pulled out a credit card to pay for the dress. She went to put it on the counter but it slipped form her fingers.

I bent down to pick it up for her and noticed that the name didn't read Alice Cullen as I expected but Edward Cullen…

"Why are you using Edward's card?" I asked her as I straightened up.

"Ohh… umm… promise not to tell him I told you?" she asked her eyes sparkling. I nodded and she continued "Edward wanted to pay for your dress but didn't want you to know because he thought it would make things weird so he asked me to just pretend that I was paying instead but use his card…" she smiled again

"But why? I mean he doesn't have too… I'm more than happy to pay for it myself…"

"You say that now but I doubt you would have enough… no offence of course…" she said and rose came up behind us

"Why how much is it?" I asked Alice but she ignored my question.

"The boys are on their way. They're across the road they said… come on Bella; we'll wait out the front for them." she firmly took hold of my arm and pulled me out to the front of the store.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper crossed the road and walked towards us.

"Gimme those" said Emmett, signaling to the two dresses in Rosalie's arms. She handed them over and shook her arms.

"Thanks babe" she said as she pecked Emmett on the cheek.

Alice walked out of the store with my dress in a massive box. I reached out and took it out of her hands, speaking over her mumbled complaints

"Alice! I let you buy me the dress so _you_ have to let me carry it!"

"Why can't you let one of the boys carry it?" I rolled my eyes and ignored her question

"Come on, come on, come on! I have to be at the school in fifteen minutes so I can prepare for the game!!" squealed Emmett and he started jumping from one foot to another, the dress boxes in his arms bouncing along with him.

"Alright, alright, calm down Emmett… were going now…" said Jasper and he took one of the boxes off of Emmett and started to make his way back up Main Street to where the cars were parked.

"Can take that?" I looked to my right to see Edward walking beside me

"Nope… I'm fine Edward…" he quickly side stepped in front of me, forcing me to stop.

"Bella, your arm is broken… please let me carry it…" he stuck out his bottom lip and I felt my knees go slightly weak and a shiver ran down the length of my spine.

"Please don't do that…" I mumbled and attempted to walk around him but he side stepped into my way again. "Edward! We're falling behind…"

"Love, give me the box…" _OMG… he called me Love again…_ I nodded dumbly and held out the box to him

"Thank you Bella" I was still nodding and my mouth was slightly open. I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd started drooling…

Edward laughed and we quickly started walking after the others.

We put the dresses in Emmett's Jeep and then made our way to Forks High School.

Emmett leapt out of his Jeep and ran over to Rosalie's convertible after we had pulled into the school car park.

"Kiss for good luck?" he said cheekily as he wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist

"Good luck" she said and then stood on her tippy toes** (I love saying that! :D)**.She kissed Emmett passionately and then pushed him away

"Go on… you're already late!" Emmett grinned like an idiot and then

ran off in the direction of the school locker rooms.

"Come on… let's go get good spots on the bleachers…" Jasper said as he walked over to Alice and took her hand. Rosalie walked of in the direction of the soccer field and Alice and Jasper followed hand in hand. I followed after them and Edward walked slightly behind me.

"You better not be looking at my butt!" I said and turned around my eyebrow raised, to face a red Edward

"What? No… I wouldn't… wasn't… umm…" he stuttered out excuses

"Edward, I was joking… I know you wouldn't…" I smiled reassuringly at him and he returned a small smile back.

I turned back around and kept walking after the others.

"Anyway, I prefer to look at your beautiful face…" Edward whispered close behind me, his breath brushing the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I turned around to face him and felt the blood all rush to my cheeks.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed at him

"Stop doing what?" he said as he stepped even closer to me

"Giving me shivers… it's hardly fair…" I mumbled. Edward chuckled and then walked around to stand behind me. I turned around to face him again

"Come on… were falling behind…" his face broke into a delightfully crooked smile and he turned and started to walk away. I smiled like an idiot and followed clumsily.

We took our seats on the bleachers and waited for the game to start.

"I want to get something to drink… anyone want anything?" Edward asked, getting up from the bleacher where he had previously been sitting next to me.

"Umm… yea… can I have a bottle of water?" Alice asked

"Yea… me too please" said Rosalie

"Same here…"

"I'll come with you" said Jasper, getting up as well "we'll be right back" they walked off and I watched them go.

_I am seriously the luckiest girl in the whole entire world…_

**Okay… wow… that was long…**

**I only got half of the stuff I wanted to in but ill have that in the next chapter…**

**Hope you liked and could you pretty please review??**

…**amber jacqueline…**


	15. Bella and Edward Sitting in a Tree

**Disclaimer: I am secretly Stephenie Meyer… I OWN ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA **

**JOKING, JOKING.**

**Dedication: this chapter goes to my Auntie Bianca… I recently got her reading the saga and she really likes it… she almost finished new moon… :D**

Edward and Jasper walked off to get our drinks and I turned to talk to Rosalie and Alice.

"Oooh," Rosalie sang, "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree-"

"Really Rosalie… so immature" Alice said, bursting out into a fit of giggles.

I threw them both my best death glare

"I'm going for a walk…" I said as I got to my feet. "I think my head will explode if anymore blood rushes to it…" I said quickly and jumped my way from bleacher to bleacher, towards the ground.

I idly made my way around the oval, waving and saying hellos to my classmates as I went. Most of them I barely knew, but in a small town like this, were everybody knows one another it's just better to be nice.

A couple of boys were kicking a soccer ball on the oval and I watched them for a few minutes as I walked. I recognised Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton, two boys from my history class. I laughed when mike slipped on the muddy oval, and looked away. My eyes flickered over the faces in the stands. I listened to snippets of conversation as I walked past groups of people.

A voice that I recognised as Tyler's rose above the raucous of the surrounding people.

"HEADS!" I turned just in time to see the soccer ball hit me square in the face. Everything went black. It was kind of swirly actually…

It was pitch black but everything was moving…

I heard someone calling my name and I tried to find a light or something…

"Bella… oh god I've killed her!" cried the voice I recognised as belonging to Mike Newton.

"Shut up you Douche Bag… you've only knocked her out… she isn't dead!" I heard Tyler laugh.

"Mm… what happened?" I groaned. Slowly, I pried my eyelids open and looked around.

The sky was directly in front of me and I could see the concerned faces of people crowding around me. I was lying on my back in the mud on the side of the oval. _How did I end up on the ground?_ I thought to myself and then had the image of a ball flying at my face.

"Uhhh… help me up… please…" I groaned again, this time louder. My limbs felt a thousand pounds. Several hands appeared in front of me and I grabbed two at random. The steady hands pulled me to my feet and I looked at my helpers. Tyler held my casted left arm and Mike held the right.

"Umm… thanks…" they let go of my arms and I stood up straight. Suddenly my started spinning and I felt myself start to fall backwards.

"Whoa there Bella…" I felt strong arms grasp my forearms and catch me before I fell to the ground.

"Umm thanks." My eyelids felt like lead and my vision swam "sleep" I murmured quietly to myself.

"No Bella… you can't sleep… you may have a concussion, so I'm going to carry you to the nurse alright?" I looked towards Tyler as he spoke and nodded slowly although I had only half listened to what he had said. He then slung one of my arms over his shoulders and Mike did the same with the other.

The boys half carried me back the way I had walked, towards the nurse's tent that had temporarily been set up for the match.

"Hey umm Bella… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Tyler asked confidently and quickly.

"s-sorry?" I asked abruptly

"Will you go to the dance with me?" _was he seriously asking me out? Now?_

"Umm… I… I'm going… with the, umm… Cullen?" I felt so tired. I just wanted them to stop talking.

"Oh… alright… worth a try, eh?" said Tyler with false enthusiasm.

I looked down at the ground. _That looks real comfy right about now…_

"Oh my god! Bella! Are you alright?" I looked up immediately at the sound of Edward's worried voice.

"I'm fine… really… just a bump…" I explained poorly. He looked at me with disbelief.

"What happened?" he said, addressing Tyler.

"Mike over there kicked the ball too high. It hit Bella on the head. I think she's got concussion. I'm taking her to the nurse." He explained properly to Edward, his eyes narrowed and his jaw set.

"I'll take her." replied Edward, stepping forward as if to pick me up.

"I can walk thank you" I said, my head dropping forward

"Of course you can." He said and scooped me up, ignoring my pitiful protests.

He held me securely to his chest and marched off, leaving an extremely peed off Tyler and a silent Mike in his wake.

I tried to wriggle out of his arms but he held onto me gently but tightly, a smile plastered onto his face. He was so warm that after a few seconds I just snuggled into his chest, wanting to fall asleep.

"Bella, don't fall asleep on me… wake up Bella!" I slowly opened my eyes again and looked at his face.

"Sleep is good…" I debated

"Not if you have a concussion it isn't." he said glancing at me and then looking straight ahead again, dodging the people still finding a spot to sit.

I glanced ahead as well as we reached the nurse's tent. As Nurse Teresa had left for her holiday that morning the young assisting nurse was sitting under the tent, filing her nails. She glanced up as Edward approached and flashed him a wide, and what she must have thought was, a seductive grin. However she just ended up looking like an ugly Cheshire cat.

"Excuse me; Bella, here, has been hit in the head with a soccer ball. I believe she may have a concussion." Edward said smoothly and confidently

"Oh how terrible… umm… well… I'll grab the umm…" she stuttered without an ounce of concern in her annoyingly plastic voice. Did I mention that she has no idea what to do?

"She will require an ice pack…" Edward said, urgency blemishing his tone.

"Oh right… of course… how silly of me…" she threw her gross smile at Edward again, he just grimaced in reply.

"Put me down… I'm too heavy" I ordered. Edward ignored me. "Hey… I'm too heavy for you! Put me-" he interrupted me

"Be quiet… you don't weigh a thing" he said and looked towards the nurse again. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. I knew it was pointless to argue with Edward so I just glared at him uncoordinatedly, causing him to smile briefly.

"Here you go. Can I help _you_ with anything?" she asked Edward, wriggling her eyebrows in a ridiculously stupid way as she handed me the ice pack

"No thank you. Bella should be alright now." He turned to leave the tent

"Shouldn't you stay here with me? I mean, shouldn't Bella stay in the tent so I can watch you- umm I mean her?" she said flirtatiously

"I wouldn't want Bella to miss the game!" he said, flashing a winning smile at the nurse which in turn caused a flash of jealousy to pass through me.

"Slut…" I mumbled quietly as Edward carried me out of the tent. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch but he made no response to my comment.

"Okay… we'll sit under here where we'll be out of the way…"

I was sitting on the grass underneath the bleachers, an icepack pressed to my forehead. Edward was seated next to me, holding the ice pack in place (I protested that I could do it myself but he was insistent. Anyway… he smelt nice…)

"Are you felling okay?" he asked "you should really be more careful… your scraped cheek, your broken arm… and now a black eye? Really… if I didn't know you I'd say it was on purpose…" he laughed started pulling at tufts of grass.

"A black eye? Really?" I groaned "hopefully it will fade after a day or two…"

"Are you alright now?" he said leaning closer towards me

"I am now…" I said sliding over so that our thighs touched. Edward's hand holding the ice pack moved away from my forehead. He dropped it on the ground beside me and I looked at my shoes, avoiding Edwards gaze.

I felt his hand upon my cheek and looked up, our eyes meeting…

**Hey there peoples…**

**Sorry it isn't very long…**

**Lots of shit's been happening at home…**

**Anyways….**

**Hope you liked it!! Pretty please review…. **

**They really cheer me up!!!**

**And I could use that right about now…**


End file.
